Innocent
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: READ MY STORY GUILTY BEFORE YOU READ THIS, BECAUSE THIS IS THE SEQUAL! Emmett and Rosalie are still trying to get away from who is trying to kill them. Will they find out who the person is & what will happen? All Human. Rating changed to M, just in case.
1. Memory

**This is the sequel to Guilty. I hope you all enjoy it. If you have not already read Guilty, you should read it before you start reading this. **

* * *

Emmett says we're too late. His three days were up half an hour ago and now they are going to come after him as well as me. It's all my fault. I was who thought of coming to the Red Castle. If we had just stayed in Seattle than we wouldn't be having this problem. We could have taken care of the jack asses that are after us. But now we are here, and Emmett's deadline is up. Now we have to come up with a plan, one to save both of our lives.

I walk through the corridors and to the music hall. It was a place my parents always entertained family members and business colleagues. I sit down at the piano bench and breathe in and out. A memory of an interaction between my mother and me, in this very room, comes flooding back to me…

"_What's wrong Rosie-Posie?" my mother asks me. I am only seven._

"_Is Mamma in heaven mommy?" she looks down at me and smiles as she wipes tears from my little face._

"_Of course she is sweet pea," my mother speaks with the same strong southern accent as always. We sit on the bench of the piano just staring at the keys. Mom begins playing a little tune, I recognize it as twinkle, twinkle little star._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm afraid to die."_

"_Oh, we all are honey. But you just gotta remember that God didn't intend for us to stay here forever. Earth is our temporary home."_

The memory fades out and I find myself ready to cry. Ever since I got shot at I have had trouble remembering things. It isn't fair! I have never had any memory problems before, and now suddenly it's been hard for me to remember things that happened before the shooting. Sometimes I just can't remember my mother's face; or the way my father would pick me up and help me fly, like a super hero.

I stare at the keys; the very ones my mother had played in my memory. I should talk to Jasper, he is a therapist, and he may know what is going on. He might be able to tell me why I am having trouble remembering my childhood. Or at least he could help me remember it; he was there, after all. I don't go talk to him though. Instead I start to play and sing; it is a song inspired by what my mother said to me so long ago…

**A little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad  
Another school, another house that will never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face**

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is my temporary home

Young mom, on her own  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go  
She's looking for a job, looking for a way out  
'Cause a halfway house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"

This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is our temporary home

Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers  
"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"  
He looks up and says  
"I can see God's face"

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This was my temporary home

This is our temporary home

I sigh. I'm sure that when we go back to Seattle and I present this song, as well as the one I wrote for Emmett, they will turn into hits. Maybe not number ones, but top twenty at least. I don't want them to though. They are special songs written for special people. I have written heart felt songs before, but never with one specific person in mind. I don't want to share these, but I just might, I'm undecided.

I am scared out of my skin when Bella sits down next to me.

"That was nice Rose," she says.

"You heard it?"

"Some of it," she says, staring at her lap. I look at her; she has a hand on her stomach. I feel envious; even when I was young I wanted a little baby to call my own.

"You know Rose," she says, looking at me now, "he's scared too."

"Who is?" I ask her, even though I know who she is talking about.

"Emmett, he's scared to die. He told me so, but he…" she trails off, looking down again.

"He what?" I ask. I feel a bit guilty for prompting her like this, but it doesn't matter. I already feel guilty for much more important things.

"Well he told me that he is scared to die, but he would die for you, if he had to."

"When did he tell you this?"

"Shortly after we got here, actually; He told me about an absolutely horrid dream he had. Then he told me he was afraid to die, but would die for you. I told him he was being ridiculous."

She stopped and I was a bit taken aback, I though Bella liked me. Why would it be ridiculous for her brother, who loves me, to say he would die for me? I'm sure I was looking at her funny because Bella says, "I'm sorry, that probably sounded funny. I told him he was being ridiculous because nobody is going to die. Not you, not him, not Edward, Alice, jasper or me. NOBODY."

I understand her now.

"Well, I'm going to go guilt trip Edward into giving me a back rub," Bella says.

"Um… how so?" I ask her, wondering why a guilt trip would be necessary, Edward always seems to be willing to do whatever Bella asks.

"Well he has been being lazy lately. So I'm going to say 'Edward Cullen you did this to me so I expect a back rub!"

I laugh as she walks away, but then she stops short and says, "Oh, and you have my blessing."

"Um what do you mean, Bella?"

"Well, if you ever want to say yes to something, but think I might not like it, just remember that you have my blessing."

Then she leaves. I am confused as hell but I just ignore it and go back to thinking of the task at hand, surviving.

* * *

**This was the very first chapter and I hope you all liked it. I promise that there will be even more awesomeness in this story than in it's previous story GUILTY. So, the song Rosalie sang was ****Temporary Home**** by Carrie Underwood. There is a link on my profile. Please Review.**


	2. Hurting

"This is it. This is it. This is it. This is it. This is it. This is it. This is it," I say over and over. I'm nervous and know that I have to do this. Bella encourages it, as does Edward, and Alice. Now I just need to speak with Jasper. I don't know how I should go about talking to him about this though. I mean, if it weren't for me we wouldn't be in this sticky situation. Although, if it weren't for me Rose probably would've already been killed but someone else.

I walk through the doors and see Jasper at a desk. I am struck by how worried he seems. He looks at me and gestures for me to enter. Once I do he presses a button and bars slide across all entries.

"We don't want people walking in on us," he mumbled.

"What if they hear us?" I ask him.

"This was my father's private meeting room. He had the walls sound proofed." So that's why jasper said I should meet him here.

"So," Jasper says, "you wanted to talk to me, privately about something important?"

"Yes, I do," I say. I have a feeling that before he thought it had to do with the situation we are in now. However, something tells me he knows otherwise.

"So," he says standing and walking to a picture on a wall. "Let me guess, you don't want to talk about how all of our lives are at risk."

"Yes… how did you know?"

"I'm a therapist, I know everything about you."

"No you don't."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well, perhaps not _everything_ if I did, I certainly would not have hired you to protect my sister. However, I can tell everything about your emotions. For instance, before you entered you were nervous. Or, when you first saw my sister you were flustered and confused."

"How do you know?"

"Facial expressions and actions mostly."

"Ah, I see."

"So, about my sister."

"How do you know I wish to speak about her?" Jasper is beginning to scare the hell out of me. If he hadn't barred the doors I probably would've run. I would've made an excuse to leave.

"I'm making you uncomfortable," he says. I nod and he says, "And about my sister… what else would you want to talk about? Knitting patterns?"

"Well, no."

"So you do want to talk about Rose."

"Yes."

"I think I know why."

"You do?" I ask him. Wait, why did I ask? Its _Jasper_ he knows _everything_ stupid therapist.

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then isn't it sensible that you would come to me, her only living relative, to ask for her hand in marriage?"

"Yes," I mumble. How the hell did he know that? I know, Alice must've told him!

"By the way, nobody told me anything," he says.

"Then how-," he cuts me off though.

"I'm not stupid, Emmett. Rosalie is my TWIN I know her too well to overlook her emotions. And you, well, you're a bit of an open book to tell you the truth, although you did keep that 'I'm an assassin' secret well hidden. Anyways, I've been watching the two of you, and the way you look at her is how every man, including myself, has looked at the woman they want to spend the rest of their life with."

"Oh," I say.

Jasper walks to another picture and looks at it, then walks away. He returns to his desk, presses a button and the doors un-bar themselves. He then goes to leave I'm confused, but then he returns and hands me a box.

"Give her this," he says, "My mother wanted me to be sure whoever proposed to her used this ring." Then he leaves. I open the box and there is a beautiful ring there, it must've been their mother's ring. I stand and on an impulse, I walk over to the pictures Jasper had been looking at.

The first one that he was studying for so long was of him and Rose. I know it's the two of them, even though they are probably only ten, possibly eleven. They're hugging each other and they're smiling. I realize that looking at this picture made him feel protective of her. The second picture is of them and their parent's; they're all smiling. I realize Jasper didn't look at this one long because he is still hurting about the loss of his parents. They both are.

* * *

**How did you all like it? Hmmm? Hmmm? Review please. =)**


	3. Among The Roses

We're all just sitting around, doing nothing in particular. We have decided to wait a few days and see if there are any signs of us being hunted down. We do have a plan, we aren't sitting around helpless. But, I do feel helpless. Emmett, for some reason unknown has been avoiding me.

His absence and quiet behavior is unusual. He's not the Emmett I fell in love with back in my apartment. He hasn't cracked one joke and when he walked in on me singing and playing the guitar yesterday he remained silent and just listened. That isn't normal either. Before he has clapped or complimented my playing. Or, like the first time he walked in on me in my apartment, he kisses me. But he hasn't kissed me. He didn't kiss me at all yesterday. The last time he did kiss me was when I was going to bed the night before last.

I'm scared that he feels as though this situation we are in is my fault. I'm afraid that when this is over he won't love me anymore. I'm beginning to think that when we finally leave The Red Castle I'll never see him again.

I lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I remember putting posters of hot men on the ceiling and hoping they might fall on top of me. That was when I was a hormonal teenager. I'm actually a virgin; nobody seems to believe it so I let them think I'm not. I've come close to having sex, but I never actually have.

It's because I've never actually loved anybody. I want to lose my virginity to a person I love and want to spend my life with, not a stranger I meet in a bar, or even a boyfriend I kind of like.

So here's my problem. I am in love now and I have found somebody I want to lose my virginity to. But what if his recent behavior means he no longer loves me back. He said he did; was he lying? I hear my text message alert go off on my phone… 'ROSE! U GOT A TEXT! OMG READ IT! READ IT NOW!' I laugh, Alice and Bella had recorded that for me and I absolutely love it. Bella and I did the same thing for Alice and Alice and I did it for Bella.

I roll over and grab my phone of the nightstand. The text is from Emmett. I bite my lip and open the phone: **Rosalie, I love you, so much. And I want you to meet me in the library in half an hour. ~Emmett~** I wonder if he knew I have been doubting his feelings for me. I wonder if he only put that he loved me, but didn't actually mean it. I love at my clock, its 6:30. I sigh; I have thirty minutes to go.

I grab my journal. Music is poetry; therefore, I almost always will turn a poem I write into a song. So now, I begin writing a poem/song just to pass the time…

_Never have I wanted you more_

_Always have I wanted you_

_But now I find myself doubting you_

_Can I bring myself_

_To trust myself_

_I want to fall_

_Fall into your arms_

_And stay for all day_

_But, oh, oh, I'm sitting here_

_Just waiting_

_While my heart is screaming_

_It's tarring into pieces_

_And you aren't here to comfort me_

_So I'm just waiting_

_Don't try to tell me what to do_

_I don't want to waste my time on you_

_If all you're gonna do is fade away_

_Into the distance, away and away and away_

_But I will always be waiting, waiting_

_Because what I feel is real_

_But, oh, oh, I'm sitting here_

_Just waiting_

_While my heart is screaming_

_It's tarring into pieces_

_And you're aren't here to comfort me_

_So I'm just waiting, waiting._

Absolutely not the best poem I have written; But it passed the time and now I have vented my feelings properly. I stand up and notice I'm in sweat pants and a tank top. I change into skinny jeans and a flowing blouse. My hair was perfectly fine the way it was so I left my room and went to the library. What I hadn't been prepared for was to be jumped on by Alice and blindfolded by someone. From the size of the hands and the ring on the left hand I know it was Bella.

"I'm going to kill the two of you," I tell them, they just laugh, "seriously guys, I have to go to the library, and I have no time for games."

"We know," Bella says and they pull me in the direction I was going anyways. I roll my eyes, even though they can't see. However, I must be predictable because Alice says, "Don't roll your eyes, Rosie." They both laugh and continue to drag me into the library.

I hear the library doors open and then shut. I am still blind folded but I hear someone behind me. The blind fold is pulled off and I see roses everywhere. I turn around and Emmett is standing behind me, grinning. He pulls me in and kisses me along me neck. I am surprised, yet completely relieved, maybe he does love me.

We walk into the room, until we are completely surrounded by the flowers. We stand there for a while and I admire the roses. Emmett then says, "Lovely."

"They are," I say, walking to one, and smelling it.

"Well, yes I suppose they are, but I was talking about you," Emmett says, I think he blushes, and there is a shy smile on his face. It must be contagious because I'm smiling as well now.

Emmett walks over to one of the flowers. It's when I realize it is the only red one. Until now I hadn't noticed but all the others are white and pink. He picks it up and walks over to me and says, "You know the red ones mean love, right?"

"What do the other colors mean?" I did know they meant things.

"I don't know actually. Alice just told me I should use white and pink because they match red the best."

"Ah." I nod my head, so Alice.

"Anyway, this one is for you." He hands me the flower and I look at it. The other roses are beautiful but this one outshines them. That is when I realize that it really is shining. I examine it and in the center is a ring. It is a diamond ring, one that I recognize as being my mother's. My eyes widen and I look up. Emmett isn't smiling anymore, he is on one knee. I try not to begin to hyperventilate.

"You know I love you, don't you?" he asks… do I? I just nod, my voice is hiding.

"Then, knowing that, will you marry me, Rosalie?" I stare down at him and a tear rolls down my cheek. The ring is still in the palm of my hand. I look at it, then at Emmett. He does love me, why had I doubted it?

"Yes," I say, "Yes I will, Emmett." He stands and takes the ring out of my hand, putting it on the ring finger of my left hand. He pulls me in and we kiss, standing among the roses.

* * *

**I actually wrote that song, up above. It's kind of bad, but I wanted it to convey Rosalie's unhappiness and confusion, I hope that it did. So, wasn't that chapter sweet? Now that I have gotten that out of the way, the conflict will really kick in, so look forward to it. Heehee, please review and, of course, feel free to read any of my other stories. =)**


	4. Innocent

We all thought the Red Castle would be safe. However, last night something terrible happened. After I proposed to Rose we went on a walk through the halls. Everything was deserted; we simply thought it was because our friends and siblings had decided to give us privacy.

I walked her to her room and smiled at her. I leaned in and kissed her cheek, but that wasn't enough for her. She gave me this mischievous grin and basically attacked me… well; I let her so I don't know if it qualifies as an attack. I pushed her against the door and opened it after a minute, but then we heard yelling.

"Emmett!" Edward screamed; he was running toward us. Rosalie and I quickly separated from each other, my face got warm. Edward was out of breath. I grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"Yay to ruin the moment, man," I hissed. Edward just gave me a look, as though now was not the time. So I asked, "What?"

"There are people outside, trying to get in," he exclaimed. I stared at him, wide eyed. It wasn't until Rose said something that I had realized that she heard what Edward had said.

"Wait, there are people here!?" she closed the distance between herself and Edward and me.

"Yes, and none of us know who they are," said Edward.

"I bet I know who they are," I growled and I stormed down the hall. Before I went downstairs though, I grabbed my gun from my room. I also put a blade in my shoe, 'just in case'. Then I started to run towards the stairs, by now Edward and Rosalie had caught up and they were right behind me.

I got to the bottom of the staircase and saw Jasper, Alice and Bella. My eyes rested on my baby sister… and her stomach. It was larger than I last looked and that sent me over the edge. My sister and niece/nephew weren't getting hurt because these people were after me.

I knew they were after me. They would know that they would need to kill me in order to get to Rose. Therefore, everything that was happening at that moment was my fault. I grab Bella's shoulders and whisper in her ear, "Go to the 'Meeting Room', with Rose and Alice, stay there and don't come out until I tell you." She nods her head and takes the girls with her.

I walk over to Jasper and say, "You and Edward have to go to your father's meeting room. Put the bars on all the entry ways and stay there." Jasper stares at me. Edward starts walking after the girls and I'm left alone with Jasper.

"You asked her?" he asks me, I nod my head and he smiles and says, "Than I know you won't let anything happen tonight. Because now you're set on marrying my sister and will do whatever it takes to do so." Then he walks away. Once again he has left me baffled at how calm, 'all knowing' and smart he really is.

I wait three minutes and then I walk toward the front door. I open it and see three men; neither one of them is a good assassin; I smirk. "Hey Emmett!" Mike shouts; I try not to roll my eyes, "Since when are you a traitor!?"

"I'm not a traitor, numb skull, I simply just discovered which of my jobs was the right one," I say, Mike, Eric and Tyler laugh as though doing the right thing amuses them.

"Just get down here right now, McCarthy and we'll settle this here and now," says Tyler.

"Ok," I say. I shut the door behind me and run down the stairs. I punch Tyler in the nose and knee Eric in the groin. Eric rolls on the ground in pain and Tyler is passed out. I grab Mike's collar and push him against the wall of the house. I hold the gun against his head and say, "Talk Newton, or I'll blow your head to pieces."

"FINE!" he exclaims, "We came here to take care of you. Boss thought all three of us could take you on…"

"Or he thought all three of you were dead weight and wanted to get rid of you. So he chose to send you three to me so I could kill you and then be tired out when he sent in the assassins who are actually good," I growl, "Tell me what he plans to do to Rose."

"Who?"

"ROSALIE HALE!" I yell in his face.

"Oh. Well after he had you out of the way he wanted to make her pay."

"Pay for what!?"

"For breaking up with him." My mouth dropped and I let go of Mike's collar.

"You three have thirty seconds to leave," I said and I began to count. Eric and Mike jumped up and dragged Tyler to the boat that they must've taken here. As they drive away something dawns on me. If they knew where to find us, than He knew as well; no, not He as in God, but He as in my ex-boss. The evil jack ass who wanted to make Rose pay… for breaking up with him.

*****

That's what happened last night. After I told them all what happened Rosalie became pale. And she started to stutter so bad she couldn't explain anything to us. Jasper tried to comfort her and she started to cry. I wondered if he knew anything about this but soon Rose fainted.

Edward and I carried her to her room and lied her down. Edward left and I considered undressing her so she would be more comfortable. She was my fiancée now, after all. I just took her shoes off though and lay next to her. Rose woke up around seven with only a small head ache. Now we are all in the meeting room with the bars over all the entry ways.

Rose takes a deep breath and tells us what she was trying to last night, "When I was starting my career, I met someone. He was so nice to me, while everyone else was always judging me. We became very, very good friends.

"One day we went on a date. It was our first date and I was so excited because even though I told myself when I started singing and acting that I wouldn't date around and fall for guys, I was falling for him. He was charismatic and after our date I thought I was in love."

Rosalie paused and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. It made my heart hurt because this story, that seemed so happy, was about to take a turn for the worse, that I knew.

"I brought him home, remember Jasper? It was when I was still living at your house," she starts talking again and Jasper nods, "we continued to date for a long time. At the premiere of my first movie he walked the red carpet with me. That night just seemed so perfect, everyone loved the movie and I was in love. Also, my first c.d. was about to be released.

"However, something seemed very wrong with our relationship after that night. He kept sending odd texts or emails to people. He was spending a lot of the money in our shared checking account at places like hunting stores. It began to scare me."

Rosalie stopped talking and Alice started, "You guys had a shared checking account?"

"Well, it was mostly money I made from my first movie, but he contributed to it. We set it up before the movie premiere. He thought it was a good step in our relationship. I was his sheep and he was shepherding me through the first two years of my career.

"Anyways, a year after the movie premiere he wanted to go farther in our relationship. You know, _farther_." She stopped talking again. We all realized what she meant. They obviously hadn't done the 'horizontal hokey pokey' yet and he wanted to. I tried to refrain from narrowing my eyes at the thought.

"I didn't want to though and he got annoyed. But then I think he thought that I wanted to wait until marriage. So, that's why he proposed to me the next night. That's when I realized he didn't love me, but just my money and my looks.

"I turned him down and kicked him out of my apartment. The next day I discovered he had withdrawn all of my money from the shared banking account. I didn't care though; I just never wanted to see him again."

She stopped and I got up and began pacing. I wanted to break something that's how incredibly angry I was. I feel as though Rosalie sensed my fury because she stood up and said, "I'm sorry."

I glared at her. How dare she apologize! This wasn't her fault at all! I strode over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. I looked her in the eyes and then I kissed her. I know it's just the sort of sappy-romance-movie type of a thing to do but I don't care. I love her and hate putting the blame for this all on her. I whisper into her ear and say, "It isn't your fault Rose. It's all his… You're innocent."

* * *

**How sweet! Anyways, last night I was trying to sleep and I remembered that I haven't done much to this story. SO, I decided to write this chapter; which kind of works out because my school was closed for maintenance today. So, please review and I'll try to update a bit more than usual.**


	5. Nightmares

**Feel free to kill me for not writing in sooo long. I actually got a recent review that reminded me that I haven't written anything in more than a month. Please don't be mad! I'll explain the thons why this chapter is so late:**

**I was on vacation in Colorado and thus I was away from my computer for a whole week.**

**A few days after I got back from Colorado I got a message about my story 'Chat' maybe some of you have read it. Anyways, it was against the rules and reported so much that I got in trouble and wasn't allowed to post anything for awhile.**

**I started a new story and that kind of kept me busy.**

**So I hope you all aren't upset with me and I hope this chapter is enjoyable.**"I'm sorry," I said after standing up.

* * *

He glared at me. I tried not to flinch away. This wasn't his fault, it was mine. If I hadn't broken up with _him_ the _he_ wouldn't want to kill me. However I also know if I hadn't dumped _him_ than it is very likely that I would not be engaged to Emmett at the moment. Emmett walks over and grabs my shoulders.

He looks at me intensely and then kisses me. It's something you see in the movies and think is stupid, but then when it happens to you, you just want to melt. "It isn't your fault Rose. It's all his… You're innocent," he whispers in my ear. Once he says this it is my turn to kiss him and that's what we do for the whole morning.

We stand there, looking into each other's eyes and kissing.

***

After awhile of standing there in my father's meeting room we realize we have been left alone. Emmett pulls me down onto a chair and we sit there. I curl into Emmett and I suppose I fall asleep because suddenly I'm back reliving my past…

"_Rose you can't stay with him," Vera said. She was very upset when I told her about his odd behavior as of late. But I didn't listen to her._

"_Why not, Vera? Why can't I have a happy ending just like you?" I asked her. It was vicious; I could hear the venom in my words. Vera and I had always been friends. She was a bit younger than me yet she was already married with a baby boy._

"_What's happened to you? The Rose I used to be friends with would've seen right through this douche bag."_

"_And the Vera I used to be friends with wouldn't have questioned the 'douche bag' or my happiness."_

_She looked at me with disappointment and I acted as if I didn't care about what she thought. But I did… she was my best friend… my soul sister. I cared about everything that involved her._

_She walked away that day and I haven't spoken to her since then._

That night mare faded away. It was short, but it was just long enough to reopen a long ignored wound. But I had no time to dwell on it because another nightmare came rushing in behind it…

"_Come on Rose," he said. He was on my bed. Or… our bed. Even in the dream my mind blocked out his name._

"_No, I can't," I said. I didn't want to have sex with him. Even though I thought that I loved him, I just didn't want to._

_He got mad and left that night. The next morning I woke up and he was in the kitchen making breakfast. When I sat down to eat the pancakes he had made me I saw something I really dreaded. There was an open box, with an engagement ring inside._

_I looked up and knew that he saw me acknowledge it. I couldn't hide it. There was a smug expression on his face._

"_What do you say?" he asked me. I looked at the ring once more and I started to shake my head._

"_N-no, I can't," I told him. Then he got angry._

"_You said that last night, Rose!" he yelled. He got up and punched the wall. I stared at him. Yes, he had been violet before but not this much._

"_Tell, me what you can do! Is singing and acting the limits of what you can do?" he stored to the counter and took a knife from the drawer. I sat there and stared in shock; however he put the knife down and came to stand behind me._

"_Rosie," he said. He ran his hands on my shoulders and towards my face. That's when I made a mistake… I flinched. I showed him I was afraid of him and that made him even angrier._

_He smacked me again and again. At last I fell from the chair and curled in the fetal position on the floor. I lay there for awhile and then I heard laughter. There were four other people there. I could tell how many by the different voices._

"_See, men? Isn't my Rosie pretty?" he asked. They all laughed some more._

"_Well I don't know man, she's to curled up. We can't see her properly," one said. They all agreed. They were all over me then. They didn't rape me… I didn't lose my virginity. But they did touch me a lot. They also hit and kicked at me. I just kept my eyes closed and waited for it to be over._

_When they left I got up. He looked surprised that I could stand. I walked into our room and put on clothes. Then I grabbed a huge suitcase that belonged to him and rolled it into the kitchen._

"_Get out," I told him. At first I thought he would hit me again. But he didn't, he never said anything the whole time he packed his things. As he was leaving he did say something though._

"_You'll pay, Rose. You'll pay," he said. Then he left and slammed the door behind him._

The nightmare ended and I was awake. I kept my eyes closed though. So, what if I had sort of lied about how exactly we broke up. I told everyone he had proposed at night and that I had kicked him out of the apartment that very night.

Well I had kicked him out in the late afternoon. But he had proposed in the morning and along with his friends, beaten me for about five hours that day. I couldn't tell Emmett that though. I just don't know what he would think.

"I know you're awake, Rose," Emmett said and I opened my eyes. He was looking down at me and smiling.

"How did you know?"

"Well, when you're asleep you snore, softly. So when you stopped snoring I knew you had woken up."

"I snore!?"

"Only a teeny tiny bit, darling."

I blushed. I felt like a high school student all over again. He called me darling!

"Oh, ok," I say.

"You're blushing, honey," he said. He called me honey!

"Why do you keep calling me names?" I ask.

"If I'm going to marry you," he says, "then I want to have a pet name for you. Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper have ones for each other… it's only fair."

I laughed but then I said, "You said 'if you're going to marry me'."

"Well… I'm just not sure how you feel about marrying me after what happened last night."

"I'll always feel like marrying you, Emmett."

"Really?"

"Now you're the one blushing."

"Oh shut up," he said. We laughed and then he looked serious again. "Rose, you never told me who your boyfriend was."

I looked at my hands. Saying his name pulls out the stitches that took so long to fix the wound he made in my heart. But I take a deep breath and I say his name for the first time in so long, "Royce King."

Emmett stiffens and looks so angry. I ask, "What is it?"

"I should've known it was him," he said, "he always boasted about dating a superstar. And when I worked for him he always knew my weak spot."

"Why!? Why, did he know your weak spot, Emmett?" I ask, but I feel as though I already know.

"He's my step-brother," he said.

* * *

**HA! I bet none of you saw that coming. =) At first I was going to have Royce be Emmett's best friend from when they were in high school. But then I thought I would make it more dramatic. So, it will be explained better by Emmett and Bella in the next chapter (Royce is **_**their**_** step brother after all). I hope you all liked that and I hope you all review. Also, I promise to write sooner this time. =)**


	6. Protection

"Royce King," she had said. After she told me I wanted to kill him. I wanted to go to that arrogant ass's loft in Los Angeles and just kill him. How could he do that to Rosalie? How could he have me kill her? That's when I realize something.

He knew I wouldn't be able to kill her. Royce thought that I would fall for her and not kill her. He even knew about my cover job as a protection agent. Royce knew I would rather protect her than kill her. He thought he could then send people to kill us both. I don't know why I hadn't figured it out on my own.

"Emmett," Bella says, taking me out of my thoughts and away from the mental image of me strangling Royce.

"Yes, sis?" I ask her. Everyone is looking at us and I realize they want us to explain. I wonder if Edward will help. He knows Royce a bit from family gatherings, but it looks doubtful that he is going to say anything.

"Tell us about Royce," said Jasper. I looked at Rose and saw she was holding back tears. I hope to God that she doesn't think I am like my step brother.

"Well," says Bella, "Our mom married Royce's father when we were in high school. Phil is his name. I liked Royce; he seemed nice, at first. However, once we moved into his and Phil's house I found he was a much more arrogant ass than I at first thought. I think it was because Emmett was so much better than he was. Emmett was good at sports and in school and he always had a girlfriend or a date it seemed. Royce didn't have any of that, all he had was money. The money wasn't his either, not until he turned twenty.

"When he graduated he went to Hollywood. He wanted to meet someone beautiful and I think be able to have something better than Emmett. Well, he came home about a month after going there and said he had met an upcoming superstar. He only told us she was a blonde, very beautiful and talented singer and actress. Royce never told us your name, Rose."

Bella paused and we all looked at Rose. She hadn't been able to hold back the tears and they were rolling down her cheeks. I pulled her into me and rubbed her back.

"The arrogant ass probably knew it wouldn't last," she mumbled. Bella smiled a smile sad smile and continued to tell the story.

"That's how it basically was for about two years. Royce would mention his beautiful girlfriend but wouldn't tell us her name. We didn't buy tabloids so if he went to red carpet premieres like he said; we never saw pictures of him there. Even Phil began to think he was a whack job. That's when he changed his inheritance. He took a lot of money out of it.

"Phil was, is, a very rich banker. Royce's trust fund had about 15 million in it I believe. But when Royce began behaving like he was Phil took ten million from it and he gave half to me and half to Emmett. That's when Royce got angry. Royce wouldn't talk to any of us and when he turned twenty he took his money and we haven't heard much from him since. That was four years ago. I know because he was a year older than me and I was 19 when that happened and since now I'm 23, he must be 24."

"He's as old as me?" Rosalie asks. We all stare at her.

"You didn't know his age, Rose?" Edward asks her.

"He was very secretive," she said.

"What else did he not tell you?" asked Alice. I'm looking at her. How could Royce lie to, and steal from and break the heart of this angel?

"Well, he didn't tell me his age. He never told me what he was texting all the men. He never told me he could punch so well. Royce never said he had so many people that were willing to do him a favor. He never told me his father was a millionaire. He never mentioned having a step brother and step sister. He…" Rose says, but Jasper interrupts her.

"And you never mentioned that he beat you," Jasper says. I'm so shocked at this that I can't even look at Rose; I can only look at Jasper. Something on his face tells me he can tell by what Rose was saying and the way she acted when she talked about Royce.

"B-because he never did," she says.

"Liar," whisper Edward. I look at my friends; each of them is staring at Rosalie.

"Just tell us what really happened when you two broke up," Alice says. And Rose does, she tells us exactly what happened, every single detail.

It is unbearable to hear. But I make myself listen. I remember every punch and kick that ass gave her and I clear five hours out of my future in order to do that to him. Finally Rose stops talking. I look at her and see her pained expression and her tears and I can't take it. I stand and walk out of the room. No one follows me for awhile.

Finally, after I've already gone upstairs I hear a door slam and footsteps run after me. I hurry and go to my room. I stride over to the large window and stare out at the yard. In the distance I see the ocean. It is raining and the water is turbulent. I hear my door open and close. In the window I see Rose standing against the door. I squint and see something I don't like.

"You shouldn't lock yourself in here with me, Rose," I say. I turn and look at her, she unlocks the door.

"Come with me please," she whispers. She is still upset but I do follow her. Despite how angry I am, the anger isn't towards her. We walk, taking turns and eventually we're in a large room. I realize it is the music hall. Bella mentioned it to me but I've never been inside it. Rose leads me down to a grand piano and she sits on the bench. I stand, a bit away from her.

"I locked the door," she says. I look back and see the door is locked.

"You shouldn't have," I say.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm dangerous… just like Royce."

"Royce is your step brother, you're not genetically like him at all," she says and she starts playing a soft tune.

"But I'm still dangerous. I know how to kill, I have guns."

"So?"

"So I could hurt you."

"Yes, you could, but you won't."

I stare at her. She knows that I would never hurt her, willingly… but what if it was an accident?

"I'm going to need that ring back, Rose," I say. She looks at her finger and then at me.

"Why?"

"Because you don't want to marry me."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Emmett? Do you remember that song I wrote for you?"

"Yes."

"Well I wrote another one."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'll sing it for you," she says and then I realize the little tune she is playing is the song…

**I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound  
I have ever heard****baby****  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall**

**I like the way I can't keep my focus**  
**I watch you talk, you didn't notice**  
**I hear the words but all I can think is**  
**We should be together**  
**Every time you smile, I smile**  
**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you**

**Whoa oh, I'm feeling you**

**I like the way your hair falls in your face**  
**You got the keys to me**  
**I love each freckle on your face, oh**  
**I've never been so wrapped up, honey**  
**I like the way you're everything I ever wanted**

**I had time to think it oh, over**  
**And all I can say is come closer**  
**Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me**  
**Cause Every time you smile, I smile**  
**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you**

**Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby**  
**Don't be afraid to**  
**Jump then fall**  
**Jump then fall into me**  
**Be there, never gonna leave you**  
**Say that you wanna be with me too**  
**So I'm a stay through it all**  
**So jump then fall**

**The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet**  
**I'll catch you, I'll catch you**  
**And people say things that bring you to your knees**  
**I'll catch you**  
**The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry**  
**But I'll hold you through the night until you smile**

**Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby**  
**Don't be afraid, please**  
**Jump then fall**  
**Jump then fall into me**  
**Be there, never gonna leave you**  
**Say that you wanna be with me too**  
**So I'm a stay through it all**  
**So jump then fall**  
**Jump then fall baby**  
**Jump then fall into me, into me**

**Every time you smile, I smile**  
**And every time you shine, I shine**  
**And every time you're here**  
**Baby I'll show you, I'll show you**  
**You can Jump then fall, jump then fall**  
**Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah**

"Wow," I say. Her song has so many hidden messages. More importantly, it has meaning, it isn't a stupid love song, and it's her actually saying she loves me and will be with more no matter what.

"Jump then fall… into you?" I ask, jokingly. I wonder if it really is a sexual thing or just a part of the song. However, once Rose blushes I feel as though the meaning might actually be sexual.

"Well, I, uh… need to work on that part," she says. I smile and sit next to her.

"You really do love me, don't you?"

"Of course, Emmett, how many times must I tell you before it will sink in?"

"I don't know… I guess I just don't really think I'm good for you."

"If you weren't good for me I wouldn't have said yes when you proposed," she said. That's when I realize that she is telling the truth, if she thought I was dangerous or bad for her she wouldn't have said yes.

"So you don't think I'm like Royce?" I ask.

"No, Emmett, I think you're like you and I love _you_," she says.

"I love you too," I say and we kiss. We separate and she looks away. I think she is embarrassed and then I remember the sexual thing from her song that she 'needs to fix'.

"Don't fix it," I tell her.

"Don't fix what?" she asks.

"The song, I like it the way it is."

"Really?"

"Yes… it reflects the way you feel. Even more so it actually affects the way I feel about you."

"You want me to fall into you?"

"Well yeah," I say. I notice that the conversation has taken a turn and it seems like we aren't even talking about music anymore.

"I didn't think you did… you do?" she asks.

"Hell yes… I don't know what made you think I didn't want to, you're beautiful and I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes…"

"Not now though?"

"I don't know… do you think now is a good time?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We don't have anything to protect us…" I say. Ok, I'll admit it, now I really want to have sex with her. I want to _really_ badly. But it's not like I'm a weirdo who carries a condom with me everywhere.

"Not in this room we don't," Rose says. I think she is trying to seduce me… oh God, it's working.

"Go on," I say.

"Well we could go to my room. We'd be very protected there," she says. And I grab her and she laughs. I think it's what she wanted me to do. I roll my eyes and fling her over my shoulder. She beats at my back trying to get down.

"Calm down, princess, I'm just taking you to your room… there's more protection there," I say. We both laugh and at the moment we forget the world outside the walls of the Red Castle.

* * *

**YAY FOR SEX! Omg, if my health teacher knew I'd say that she would lecture me forever! Lol, any who… I hope you all liked the chapter. I did, it's sweet, kind of heartbreaking, dramatic, a bit funny and sexy all in one! Yay for variety! Lol, yes I'm hyper, I just had pizza… it's the sauce, it gets me hyped up. Reviews are greatly appreciated. By the way... the song above is Taylor Swift's Jump Then Fall there is a link on profile. =)**


	7. Cut

**I'm deleting this story AND the story that comes before it 'Guilty'… just kidding. April Fools! Yes, it is April Fools Day and I know that means it's been 15 days since the last chapter. Le gasp! Yeah, I know that's a long time but I've been busy. So, Here is the chapter, I'll try to make it nice and long for you all. =)**

* * *

I didn't have sex with Emmett. That keeps ringing around in my head. I wanted to so badly and I didn't. We were unable to. _Not my fault_, I keep thinking. Right when we were going to, we heard a crash. It was loud and it was followed by yelling and ringing.

I can't remember if the ringing was real ringing coming from an alarm or a phone or if it was my head. I felt faint and nauseous. It felt like my head was going to explode. The yelling got louder.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett!" Bella yelled. Apparently they were all in my room. They were all there, they sounded frantic, but I don't remember how they looked. Everything after that is blurry but that doesn't matter now.

It seems like all I can think of is sex. Wow, I'm a whore… no, I can't say that about myself; Jasper says it's bad. I can't stop thinking about it though, more importantly I can't stop thinking about Emmett. He isn't here and I want him here. But he's gone and I have no idea where he is.

*****

"Rosalie?" someone asks. I realize I was asleep and now I'm slowly waking up. I feel someone holding my hand, but this isn't Emmett's hand. I want it to be, but it's daintier and smoother. I open my eyes a little and see a very beautiful woman.

"Who are you?" I manage to ask her.

"I'm Esme, Edward and Alice's mother," I squint harder and then I have a memory of meeting her before.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't remember you. We've met before, I'm just really confused right now, I say.

"Oh, honey it's quite all right for you to be confused. You've had a lot happen to you in the past week."

"Week?"

"Well, didn't you find out you were trying to be killed by your ex-boyfriend? And then when you were about to have sex with you fiancée weren't you interrupted by something?" Esme says to me. She has a small smile on her face, like the almost having sex but being interrupted is amusing.

"I guess, I don't really remember what exactly happened," I tell her.

"Well, the crash was the front door the Red Castle being blown in. Emmett ran down stairs and there wasn't anybody there. He realized how stupid that was because when he ran back upstairs he couldn't get back into your room because someone had shut the door. Everyone was shouting… Emmett broke the door down with Jasper and Emmett's help. There was someone standing over you. You were scared and crying. He ran and jumped out of the window, Emmett ran after him but then Bella saw that he had hurt you bad. He had cut your arm from the shoulder to the elbow and you were bleeding. Then you passed out," Esme finished the story and I looked at her, shocked.

"How long ago was that?" I ask.

"It was about 5 days ago. Emmett and everyone else got everything packed back up and they left the Castle. They came to the second safest place they could think of, seeing as the first safest place had been infiltrated."

Esme stopped talking and I looked around. I was on a bed and the walls were light blue. I remembered something Esme had said and looked down at my arm, there was nothing there.

"Other arm, sweet heart," Esme said. I looked at my left arm and sure enough there were bandages on it.

"Emmett, thinks he was aiming for your throat… he said them breaking down the door probably distracted him and he missed," Esme tells me.

"This is the third time I've come close to death," I say.

"You have a guardian angel, darling."

"Do you think it's my mom… or my dad?"

"Well… I think your parents are watching over you. However, I don't think it's them."

"Then who?"

"Emmett."

"But he tried to kill me," I say. Then I quickly shut my mouth, not knowing if she knew everything or not.

"Don't worry, I know… but he didn't try to kill you, Rose. He was told to kill you, he just couldn't though," she says.

"Maybe he should have," I mutter.

"Don't talk like that. He shouldn't have, and he didn't. Emmett may have been straddling the paths of evil and good, but all he needed was something to make him choose the path of good. You're what made him do that, and that's why I think he's your guardian angel."

"I didn't think of it that way."

"Nobody realizes who their guardian angel is. Only other notice and just look over there," Esme says and she nods over to the corner of the room. In that corner is Emmett, sleeping in an arm chair.

"Where am I, Esme?" I ask.

"This is my and Carlisle's house. This is actually Emmett's room. After his dad died he lived with his mom and step-dad, but then when they died as well he and Bella came here. Emmett and Edward as well as Alice and Bella were close friends, so they were welcome here," Esme says. I look around the room. It's mostly blue and red. And there's a large TV as well as a large chest and the arm chair.

"Do you want to listen to music, Rose?" Esme asks, "It might calm you a bit… Carlisle told me to keep you calm if you woke up."

"Music would be nice… I could sing… do you want me to sing you a song?" I say.

"No, dear, I just want you to relax," Esme says and she turns on the iPod docking station that is sitting on the night side table. She scrolls through some lists and then smiles.

"I see Emmett has all you songs," she says.

"Could you turn them on?" I ask her, and she does. It starts with my earlier stuff and it makes me remember how excited I was about getting my albums released.

"Oh, I have to go do some things in the kitchen. You'll be alright won't you?" Esme asks me.

"Yes," I say and I glance at Emmett.

"This is only the second time he's slept since they brought you here. But he's been sleeping for about 10 hours so I'm sure he'll wake up soon, maybe another hour," she says. I smile and she smiles in return, then she leaves.

I stare up at the ceiling and listen to my music. And then the first song from my second album begins to play and I listen to my voice. It was one I wrote right after Royce left…

**You better take it from me,  
That boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're tired, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you cant get free  
He's like a curse he's like a drug.  
You get addicted to his love.  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down**

**Cause you can't live without one more touch.**

He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life

I see that look on your face, you ain't hearing what I say  
So Ill say it again cause I've been where you've been and I know how it ends, you cant get away  
Don't even look in his eyes, hell tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe, but you wont be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice

He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life

Run, run, run away don't let him mess with your mind  
Hell tell you anything you wanna hear  
Hell break your heart its just a matter of time  
But just remember-

He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life,  
Oh you better run for your life

I feel my eyes well up and I wipe at them. Not thinking I lift my left arm to use it to wipe my left eye while my right wipes at my right eye. I gasp at the pain and now the tears really are running down my face.

"Rose?" Emmett has opened his eyes. He sits up and looks at me, as if he's wondering whether I'm really awake or not. He must decide I am awake because he's gotten up and he's sitting next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry… it was my fault," he starts to say. Tears are still running out of my eyes, and my arm is throbbing.

"Emmett, shut up," I say. I begin to gasp, the pain is too much. Emmett's face is pained, he feels guilty I know he does. "Emmett," I say, "This isn't anybody's fault. I'm not crying because of what happened or anything like that. I just moved my arm and now it is very painful."

"Carlisle!" he yells, "I'm sorry for apologizing so much."

"It's okay," I tell him. Carlisle rushes in.

"I just got back ten minutes ago," he says, "They were really keeping me busy back at the hospital and well that is my job, but now I'm back. What's the problem Rose? Where is it hurting?"

"All over," I say, wincing.

"Okay, be more specific. This is the first chance I've had to actually communicate about it with you; I need details about what's happening."

"Well I moved it and it felt all stretched and then it hurt all over. It hurts down to my elbow, but not past there."

"You probably pulled at the stitches. No more moving it."

"I won't." Carlisle is beside me and he has been taking the wrappings off my arm this whole time. I look down and feel light headed. There is my arm, with so many stitches in it. It looks bruised and swelled.

"How bad is it?" I ask Carlisle.

"Well, you'll be able to use it again. However, there's a possibility that the knife used to cut was dirty or covered in something dangerous that could poison your blood. I've injected a medication that'll hunt down and kill any possible bacteria and I've sterilized it. I think it'll be fine in time," Carlisle says. I look away from him and at Emmett.

The whole time Carlisle works on me I look at Emmett. For three reasons, I can't look at my arm again without feeling sick, I don't want to look at Carlisle's tools and I just want to look at Emmett. He is all I want to look at right now. He's my every thing, and to think… I could've lost him. Although I suppose if I was dead, he would've lost me, not I would've lost him. However, I'm not going to be specific. My point is, we're a whole, and we can't be separated from each other.

"Well, I'll check up on you in a little while Rose. Just relax, okay? Don't move your arm!" Carlisle orders and he leaves. Then I hear him say, "You guys can go in. but don't stress her out."

Then right on cue my friends and brother come in. they all smile, I guess they're happy I'm awake.

"How do you feel sis?" Jasper asks me.

"Not bad… not being able to use my arm is bothersome though," I say.

"At least you can walk," Bella says.

"Well, not yet… I'm supposed to stay in bed until Carlisle says I can get up," I say and I look at Bella. I'm in shock at what I see. She's in a wheel chair. _Why_ is she in a wheel chair?

"Wh-what… why?" I ask. I can't form proper words. Did she get hurt while they were trying to hurt me? Is she hurt because of me?

"Rose, relax, be calm," Emmett says. I take deep breaths. I look at Bella and she's laughing.

"Don't worry Rosalie; I'm not in this stupid contraption because of what happened back at the Red Castle. When we got back I was feeling funny. Turns out I need to 'take it easy'," she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Bella's having twins. Carlisle said the funny feelings she was having were signs that she could have the before it's time for her to. He's placed her on bed rest and when she wants to get out of bed he wants her to be in the chair," Alice says.

"Yes, Alice, you may talk about me as if I'm not in the room," Bella says.

"I'm just telling her the truth," Alice says. They're playful bantering reminds me of how it used to be.

"How far along are you anyway?" I ask her.

"About 7 months," she tells me.

"That can't be right," I say, "You were 5 when we left to go to the Castle."

"Well, I was 5 and a half… Also, we were way off on the time out there. We were there for a bit more than a month. We only thought it was two weeks. I guess time seems to move slower there. Besides you've been out of it for a week," Bella says. Wow, now I feel stupid.

"It's okay Rose, the good thing is that now you're going to be okay," says Alice.

"Yeah." I say, "Do you think I'll still be able to do the cancer benefit?"

Everyone looks at Emmett. I look at him as well.

"It's in 3 months Rose. By then you arm will be fine," he says, "And don't worry. You'll be perfectly safe… heck in a month, let alone three, you'll be safe." Then he leaves and the boys go with him.

"What does he mean?" I ask Bella.

"He's hunting down Royce," she says.

"He's going to kill him," says Alice.

"He's even given himself a date to do it by," says Bella.

"When?" I ask.

"He said he wants him dead by January 1st," says Bella.

"What's today's date?" I ask.

"December 3rd," Alice says.

"Don't be worried, Rose. Emmett is a big boy… plus I've seen how he gets when he's angry. He'll be able to take care of himself," Bella says. I look out the window where clouds are opening up and letting snow fall.

"I hope you're right," I say.

* * *

**So, Emmett is going to kill Royce. I already know how it'll end; now I just have to fill in the details. I hope none of you were confused. And I hope you all like it and are going to review. ****Song was Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood, the link's on my profile. =)**


	8. Black Belt

December 1st

She hasn't waken up yet. This is the third day. It isn't fair. She needs to wake up, she needs to live.

December 3rd

Rose wakes up for the first time since the accident. She is caught up on everything, now she knows. She knows that I'm going to kill that bastard.

December 6th

Carlisle has let Rose out of bed. He says her energy has restored itself and now she is often exploring the house. She hasn't said much to me lately. I wonder if she thinks I'm a monster.

December 12th

I've got a lead. I know where he is.

***

I close my journal and look out the window. Jasper suggested writing one. He said it would help with the stress of the recent events. However, I don't like doing this, it hurts my pride. Stupid masculinity, why can't I be a pansy like Edward? Why do I have to be so tough?

"Emmett?" a voice asks. I look up and see Rose in the doorway. I knew it was her, I can distinguish her voice. I nod for her to come in and she does. She looks around the room and I think she is uncomfortable. This was the room she first woke up in, my room. However, she has since moved into a different room.

"Hi Rose," I say. I stand and hug her. But I do it gently. I don't want to hurt her arm. I sit down and she sits on my lap. It surprises me because I thought she was avoiding me.

"You're so stupid, Em," she mumbles into my shoulder. I sit there holding her. I don't want to let her go. If she tries to get up I don't think I'll let her.

"You're not even going to argue?" she asks. She pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"Why bother? It's probably true any way," I say. She smacks me upside the head.

"That's why you're stupid. You're not acting like yourself," she says. Instead of being curled in my lap she straddles me and takes my face in her hands. She kisses me, hard… but I pull away. She glares at me.

"See? You're not acting like yourself," she insists.

"Yes I am," I say. She's not making any sense, I am so acting like myself; she's the one being distant. She grabs my journal of the foot stool.

"Really? _My_ Emmett wouldn't have a journal. _My_ Emmett wouldn't say 'it's probably true' when someone calls him stupid. _My_ Emmett wouldn't say 'why bother?' if someone asked if him if he was going to argue and defend himself. _My_ Emmett wouldn't be acting distant. _My_ Emmett wouldn't pull away after I kiss him. _My_ Emmett wouldn't be completely obsessed with killing Royce by a certain date!" she stops lecturing me and takes a deep breath. She gets off my lap and sits down forcefully on the bed.

"First of all, I'm writing this journal because Jasper thinks it'll help my stress, it's only temporary," I say. She looks away from me and out the window. I sigh in frustration.

"Rose, it's probably true when you say I'm stupid because you're always right. I said why bother because you always win an argument," I stop talking and see if she's looked at me but she hasn't. She's being stubborn.

"I'm obsessed with killing Royce because if I'm not than he'll kill _you_. I pulled away when you kissed me because I don't want to hurt your arm any more than it already is hurting. And you've been acting distant as well," I finish talking and she is looking at me now. No, she's not, she's glaring. She stands and I stand as well, if I stay sitting I'll lose this argument.

"I have not been distant!" she yells.

"You have!" I yell back.

"How would you know? You've been too obsessed with hunting down Royce to even notice me!"

"How do you know that I don't notice you? Every morning I look across the breakfast table and thank God you're alive. Every night I go to sleep and thank God that I have you for a fiancée. And every day I watch you and thank myself that I didn't kill you!"

"Well maybe you should have killed me!"

"What's you logic in that!?"

"Because then you could get on with you life and not obsess about killing Royce!"

"If I killed you I would have killed myself!"

"That's so stupid!"

"Oh but according to you I'm stupid anyways!"

"Yes you are!" she yells

"Why? What did I do now!?" I ask her. Well… I yell it, but we've both been yelling this whole time so it's become normal.

"Because you haven't stopped me from yelling at you yet!"

"Well how do you propose I do that, oh brilliant one?"

"Kiss me, stupid," she says and I do feel stupid. I could have done that before and saved all this breath. We could have skipped this whole argument.

I cross the distance between us in one step and press my mouth against her own. We both kiss for a long time. However I hear a noise and rotate so that I'm facing the door. I pull away from Rose and still holding her tight I smile. She looks up at me, she's mad.

"Why are you mad now?" I ask.

"Because you stopped!" she insists. I laugh.

"Well, Rose I thought I'd ask you if you shut the door before you came in here," I say. She gasps and looks behind herself and at the door. There are Alice and Bella, grinning and trying to stifle their laughs. Behind them is Edward, it looks like he's trying not to laugh, but since he's holding back Jasper he's trying to stay serious.

Rose walks over slams the door in their faces and locks it.

"Damn! That was rude!" yells Alice.

"Edward, are there any keys to that door? I'm gonna kill him," Jasper growls. I laugh.

"Don't laugh! You think you're the only one who knows how to kill a person, well I've got news for you; I have a black belt!" Jasper yells.

"I do too!" I yell back.

"Does he?" Jasper mutters.

"Yep," Bella says laughing.

"Shit," Jasper mutters and I hear them all walk away. I turn and look at Rose; she's glaring at the door.

"If he gave you permission to marry me what did he think we were going to do? Play checkers by night and then memorize the bible by day?" she fumes.

"We could play twister," I say and I wiggle my eyebrows. She laughs and jumps me. I know she was trying to tackle me for making fun of her, but she doesn't expect I'll catch her and hold her.

"What are you doing, stupid?" she asks.

"Hey… I resemble that," I say. She laughs and I'm surprised she got the joke.

"Guess what?" she asks. She's being seductive… I just want to toss her on the bed and… but I can't, we'll probably be interrupted again.

"What?" I ask. And she does something that shocks me. She jumps down from straddling my waist and sits on the bed. She turns on the TV. and says, "There's a Three Stooges Marathon on!"

I shake my head in amazement and laugh. I sit next to her and for three whole hours we watch The Stooges together. Who knew? Before all this happened I never would have thought singer, actress… blonde (stereo type, I know) Rosalie Hale would be watching the Three Stooges in my bed with me.

* * *

**Any one know the Three Stooges reference? My dad loves the Stooges; I think I've pretty much grown up watching them. Lol. Any who, I hope that was a suitable chapter. I thought they needed a little bit of calm and peace. So please review and by the way, I apologize for how long it has taken me to update. I've just been busy, but I'm going to be on April Vacation next week so I'll be writing more, I pinky promise. =)**


	9. Crazy

The Three Stooges marathon went by much better watching it with Emmett. At first I thought I would have to watch it with Alice and or Bella. However, Emmett loves The Stooges. Turns out he thought it was sexy when I knew the lines. It was rather funny and the day passed by quickly. After having a dinner of popcorn Emmett and I fell asleep in his room. I'm sure Esme came in and turned off the TV because when I woke up this morning it was off.

I tip toed out of the room and found Esme in the kitchen. She smiled at me and I returned the smile. After handing me a fruit salad we sat in silence as she made pancakes. Eventually every one else started to wake up. Emmett wasn't awake yet though. As every one was eating their fruit and pancakes I had already finished and was concocting a song in my head. Finally I determined the lines and set them in concrete. I wouldn't change them now.

"Esme?" I asked and she looked at me, "Do you have a piano?" Edward burst out laughing and I shot daggers at him with my eyes. He quickly shut up. I turned back to Esme and she smiles.

"Of course… Edward plays so if we didn't have one he would never come over," she says and she points into the living room.

"You know that isn't true Mom," Edward whines and I grin at how immature he is.

"Through the door," Esme says still pointing into the living room. I go in and see the door she's talking about. Behind it there is a large room with a piano and even a guitar. I smile; Edward must hide in here a lot.

I sit at the bench and begin finding a tune that'll go with the lyrics. I already had something in mind so it goes by quickly. Then I begin to play, I take a deep breath and sing the song…

**Got it all figured out inside of my head  
There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed  
You say the word, baby I'm all set  
We'll cover our tracks, tell a couple white lies  
Make sure we got a good alibi  
And by the time they catch on, we'll be outta their sight  
Long gone, baby**

Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town

Don't need directions, don't need a map  
If we get lost I'll be good with that  
Yeah we'll find a way to make the time pass  
Window rolled down with the heat on high  
Stars all aligned in a runaway sky  
Holding my hand as the miles roll by  
Long gone, baby

Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town

If we leave tonight and drive fast enough  
All of our troubles will be just like us  
Long gone, baby

Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Yeah, let's just get out of this town  
Let's get out of this town tonight  
Yeah, we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town

I smile when I finish. I may not have been remembering much since before the shooting but it has certainly gotten my creative juices flowing. Emmett would kill me if he knew I thought that. He would tell me that I was being crazy for thanking the crazy shooter for getting my creative juices flowing. He wouldn't actually kill me though. He isn't a killer; a little insecure of himself but not a killer.

I look down at the keys and tighten my lips. Thinking about Emmett as a killer is preposterous. He's just a giant teddy bear in a tough guy disguise. Emmett is who I love; I think I would know if he were a killer. It just makes sense to know these things about who you love. Although… I loved Royce and he turned out to be a crazy killer. No… I just thought I loved him. There was no love in our relationship, only false love. Nothing between us was real.

I breathe in through my nose and close my eyes. I sit there at the piano bench, meditating and trying to stay calm. I don't want my sore arm, and bad memories to push me into a panic attack. I stare down at the keys of the piano and think of a song I wrote as a young girl. I've never sung it at a concert or put it on a c.d. it's a piece of my childhood, from when my parents were alive. I want to hold onto it. I want to sing it now…

**I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just like my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view**

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
What evers broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand into something golden  
Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time.

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time,  
I know I'll find myself in time

I smile. I remember writing the song and singing it to my mom. She had smiled and made me play it again. That time she sang with me. Dad had come in the room and commented on how well we harmonized. Jasper had said nothing; he only watched from the door way. I look up and there he is, watching from the door way. I sigh.

"Come here, Jazz," I say. I see the reluctance on his face but he comes into the room and stands behind me. I feel so connected to him. Our silence doesn't matter, we know what's on each other's mind.

"It's a good song Rose," he says.

"Which one?" I ask.

"Both were good… I like the second a lot more though."

"Mom liked it too."

"I know… so did Dad. That's why I like it."

"It reminds me of them," I say and I turn and look up at him.

"A lot remind me of them," he says.

"I have trouble remembering them, you know."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, concern lacing his voice.

"I don't know. I thought it was just a small side effect of the first shooting. I thought it would go away and I would be fine. But many of the things from before the shooting happened I find myself struggling to remember," I say.

"Have you had any memories come back to you?"

"Yes… the memories about Royce came back to me. So did a couple other memories. Like one from after Mamaw died and one from our last trip to The Red Castle with Mom and Dad."

"Tell me if you get back any memories or find yourself still struggling to remember anything."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to remember them Rose. They were our parents; you have to remember them."

"There's one other thing…" I say.

"Yeah?" Jasper asks. I feel like I should just tell him, just come out and tell him. So I do. I describe to him the entire dream I had when I saw Mom and Dad again and the beach and the boats and Emmett. The whole time Jasper looks at me, in deep concentration.

"You weren't hallucinating, Rose, I think you really were on the brink of Heaven," he says.

"So I'm not crazy?"

"Oh, you're definitely crazy."

"Shut up," I say and I smack him on the arm. He hugs me and we sit there. Nobody bothers us, it seems like they all know we're having a brotherly/sisterly moment.

* * *

**Ain't that nice? Jasper and Rosalie had a moment! How cute. =) Songs were Get Out of This Town by Carrie Underwood and Me Myself and Time by Demi Lovato. Links will be on my profile. Remember to check out my blog *listed as my homepage* for the story cover and tidbits/sneak peaks of this story. And as always please review and remember that Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, we lovely writers just warp the Twilight universe into something we create.**

**~EM~**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE

Howdy! Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. Y'all should know that I only do like one chapter every two weeks. Lol. But, this is important. I've begun brainstorming the end of this story. I have a solid idea of what I want to happen. However, I don't know how I want it to come around. Here it is… *drum roll* … Royce… I want him to die.

It was easy enough to guess, wasn't it? I mean, Royce is the most hated person in the whole story. And then there's the whole dead line thing that Emmett set up. So, here's my dilemma, I don't know how to kill him. I have a couple ideas. But I can't decide. So here's where all of y'all come in. I'm going to set up a poll. Please, vote for how you would like Royce to die. PLEASE. It would mean so much to me. If I get 20 votes then I'll update more than I have been updating. Which means faster updates and more chapters! Isn't that exciting?? So, please, it isn't that hard. Just go to my homepage and take the poll. I would love to know that all of you fabulous readers got a say in the end.

~EM~


	11. Christmas Eve

It's Christmas Eve. I'm in my room, looking out the window. It'll be a picture perfect Christmas this year. Snow is falling, adding onto the already high pile that has accumulated over the past two weeks. I close my eyes and rest my head against the window. The glass is cool, it relaxes me.

After tomorrow I'm going to leave. I've tracked down Royce with the help of Edward, Jasper and Carlisle. I want to do this alone. I'm going to try to leave while they're all occupied with each other. Slowly I open my eyes, outside I see Rosalie. She's playing in the snow with Jasper and Alice. Edward and Bella are on the porch, bundled up tight. I look at Bella, then Rose. The two most important women in my life.

Soon I look at the clock. It's noon time and I've been staring out this window for an hour. I can't really help it. All I can think of is going after Royce. My goal is to find him before New Year's Eve. I want to spend New Year's with Rose. I don't want her to be alone. So I have to get rid of that little pest.

I found Rose is my room at four o'clock. She was standing at the foot of my bed. She looked beautiful. Now, she still looks beautiful and it's been half an hour of us just sitting together at the foot of my bed. I look at her and she reminds me of when I first went to her loft. Her hair is styled in the same manner and she has the same expression on her face. Worried, doubtful, scared, yet happy mixed all together in some crazy type of concoction.

I stand up and return once more to my spot at the window. After a while of staring down at the now fading snow angels made by Rose and Alice, I hear foots steps. Soon arms are wrapping around me. I close my eyes and let myself mold into her. Slowly I pull her around and hug her as well. Some how she has a way of knowing what I'm thinking of. Not the way Edward does, but in her own way. She's Rose and amazingly, she loves me.

Rose and I went down stairs at five. Esme cooked a marvelous dinner. She is always such an amazing cook. After eating we all went into the music room where we laughed and had fun listening to Edward play the piano. Eventually Rosalie pushed him aside and we listened to her play as well. Edward was better when it came to classical pieces. But Rose's original songs with the lyrics that we all knew by heart provided much more fun.

I looked around. Every one was dressed in a way that I feel represented who they were. Alice, had on a black dress with a pink flower on the shoulder. It was elegant but in a way, surprising. Bella had on a simple sweater, jeans and her favorite brown boots that I actually got her two Christmases ago. Edward and Jasper were both wearing white pants but their shirts were different, just like them. even though the two of them are very similar, they're also very different. What Carlisle and Esme wore is indescribable. They were both so beautiful together, just like their personalities.

Now, I wore all white. Plain, like myself… even though others would probably argue that statement. Rose on the other hand, wore a very simple, yet not plain at all outfit. Her black dress is lacy at the bottom. The shoes have little bows on them and they're bright red. Her hair is its natural curliness. All in all she's beautiful.

Present time. This is when I get hyper. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bella smirk. She's probably happy to see some of the old me. it's the old me that she rarely has seen since I got into the whole assassin business. I think she only sees him on birthdays and Christmas. Oh and Thanksgiving… who wouldn't be super happy about all that food?

"Emmett, stop bouncing," Esme scolds. "I would like for my couch to stay in tact."

Every one laughs at this. Leave it to Esme to scold and remind me of the last time I broke her furniture. I glance at Rose and she isn't laughing. Actually she looks rather confused.

"Hey, Rose hasn't heard the story," I say. Every one looks at her and she shrugs. She still has no idea what we're all talking about.

"It was when we were still in high school," says Edward.

"Naturally Bella and Emmett were here for Christmas… their parents were also," Carlisle says.

"So Emmett was really excited. He had to wait 'forever'," Alice says. she uses air quotes around the word 'forever' and I smirk.

"So I announced it was present time and Emmett went running," said Esme.

"I barely saw him, he took off so fast," added Bella.

"So Emmett ran into the living room," said Jasper.

"You were there?" Rose asks.

"No, but I've heard this story so much, Alice has told me it every Christmas since I've known her… besides I met her that New Year's Eve at a party so…" Jasper says and Alice interrupts him.

"Stop rambling Jazzy! Emmett you finish," Alice says.

"So," I say, "I ran into the living room, where the tree was set up with all the gifts underneath it. I had just learned a new karate move, so I decided to be cool and use part of it. Basically, I jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the cushions and jumped onto the floor."

"Yea, like a ninja," Alice says.

"But sadly, unlike a ninja, Emmett isn't very light on his feet. He broke the couch when he landed on the cushions," Bella says.

"It made a loud crack and every thing," I proudly say. Rosalie laughs and every one smiles, it's a good thing… seeing her laugh.

It's close to midnight and every one has gone up to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas Day; every one seems excited. Not just for presents, but for the big meals Esme cooks. First she cooks a brunch and then an early dinner. Only two meals, but man are they delicious. Also, they're big meals, very filling.

I walk up to my room and kick off my shoes. Slowly I undress. I hate getting undressed. It just takes too much work. If it was up to me I'd never change. However there is that whole thing about getting smelly and having to go out in public. So I suppose that would be a problem. I pull on my dark black pajama pants and belly flop onto my bed.

"Emmett," I hear. It reminds that I left the door open. I flip over and Rosalie is standing in the door way. I smile at her and she smiles back. I sit up and pat the bed next to me. she sits down and is quiet for awhile.

"Something wrong Rose?" I ask her.

"Well… I uh, was wondering… if I could stay in here tonight… with you," she says, looking at her hands.

"Why?" I ask. Ever since the night at the Red Castle when we almost slept together we hadn't spent much time in a bed together. There was the time when we watched Te Three Stooges. However that was different. You can't have sex during a Stooges marathon… can you? But maybe she doesn't want to have sex. Maybe there are other reasons. I should stop being such a man and not jump to sex as the reason for everything.

"Well... I'm lonely in my room. also, tomorrow is going to be our first Christmas as a couple and I thought waking up to each other would be a nice thing," Rosalie says and I smile. I kiss her on the cheek and she smiles.

"Of course you can Rose," I say. She gets up and kisses me.

"I'll be right back," she says. Then she leaves the room. Okay, so I'm going to do what I've just told myself that I always do. Jump to the whole sex conclusion. Quickly I get up and look in the shoe box that's under my bed. Riffling through the contents of rubber bands, birthday cards, buttons and movie tickets, I find a condom. However, it's expired. Now that puts a damper on things.

"It's good, now you can just bond with her," I say quietly. "You were jumping to conclusions like always."

"Emmett, you sleep with your door shut right?" I hear Rose ask. I don't look up but I hastily shut the shoe box.

"Yep," I say. I slide it back under my bed and then stand up. I see Rose shutting the door.

"Good, I do too," she says and she turns around. I try not to stare but I can't help myself. There she stands, all in white, her hair wavy and not as curly as it was earlier. Still she's beautiful.

"Emmett?" I hear her ask my name. "Emmett!" I shake my head and turn on the TV. I swear I hear her chuckle. We sit down on the bed together and watch Harry Potter meet Serious Black. I'm very aware of her knee touching mine.

"Uh, Rose," I say. "Those are nice pajamas."

"Yeah, they're my favorite. I have others, but I like these. They're nice and simple in my opinion," she says.

"They're nice…. Victoria's Secret?" I say and she laughs.

"Yes Emmett," she says and out of the corner of my eye I see her shaking her head and smiling. I can't look her full on though; if I do I might jump her bones.

Throughout the entire movie I fidget. It was on ABC Family and we turned on the movie towards the end. However the commercials made it longer. I suppose that's a good thing. It kept my mind on something other than Rose. During one commercial Rose got up to go to the bathroom and I almost lost it. But I just thought about something else.

Now the movie is over. Rose leans over me and steels the remote. I let her and I think she's surprised that I didn't fight her for it. I can't fight her… I can't even touch her. She turns off the TV. Then she gets up and walks over to the light switch. But before she does I get up and lose all my self control. I wrap in my arms and kiss her until I can't breathe. When I pull away I notice she's smiling. That's when I realize what her plan was all along. I sit down on my bed with my head in my hands and she laughs.

"Damn Rose," I say, "you know what I almost did to you!"

"Well I wish I could've found out what you were going to do," I swear I hear her grumble. I look up and she smiles.

"I'm being serious," I say.

"Me too," she states and she plops down on the bed next to me.

"Rose…" I begin.

"Emmett," she interrupts, "before you tell me why we shouldn't. Let me tell you why we should."

"Fine," I say.

"First," Rose begins, "we were going to before, we simply got interrupted." She smiles and slides closer to me.

"Second," she continues, "we're meant to be together… heck we're engaged." She's on my lap now wagging her left hand in my face. Her ring glints in the light.

"Last," she says, "I know you want to… and so do I." Rose smiles and kisses my neck.

_Dear God, _I think as Rose continues seducing me (succeeding nicely might I add).

"We wouldn't be protected Rose," I say. She looks me in the eye, very seriously she takes my head in her hands.

"I know," she says.

"How?" I ask her. It's surprising that she knows… how could she know?

"If we would be we would've done it already," she states. Oh, so she thinks the reason I hadn't given in was because I didn't have a useful condom? Hm… smart girl.

"Yeah… so we're not gonna," I say. She purses her lips and stares at me.

"We are," she says. That's when I break. That's when I can't stand it any longer. I pull her legs around me and she knows she's won. After a long time of intense kissing the lights some how get turned off. Then we end up on the bed, our clothes off. It's like it all happened suddenly and neither of us realized we were making those certain things happen at all.

"Emmett," Rose says between breaths. We've momentarily stopped kissing each other… probably because neither of us could breathe.

"Uh huh?" I ask, distracted by how beautiful she is.

"I'm… a virgin…" she says. I look at her and she actually looks kind of worried. I stroke her face and she closes her eyes.

"I won't hurt you," I say and she nods.

"We'll be okay then," she says.

"You sure?" I ask her. She nods and I kiss her again. Best Christmas Eve I've ever had.

* * *

**Oh lala. Haha, anyways… so yeah I decided it was about time they did it. Oh but there's gonna be a twist… maybe, maybe not. so, please review and I'll try to write more faster. Remember to vote for how Royce is gonna die. Also, the outfits will be posted in my blog. If you go to my profile then the link for my homepage, that'll take you to my blog. Then you click the outfits page. Please review and remember I don't own Twilight.**

**~EM~**


	12. The Look

I wake up and Emmett isn't there. I had been hoping to wake up to him. I feel lost being in his bed, all alone. I hear a door open and I sit up. Emmett comes in the room. He comes in from his bath room and I smile. He hadn't left me.

"Did I wake you?" he asks. He sounds distressed and I smile and shake my head 'no'. he sits down on the bed and gives me a kiss.

"Good morning Emmett," I say quietly.

"Morning star shine," he says.

"The earth says hello," I say. Emmett grins and kisses me again.

"I was hoping you knew that," he whispers into my neck.

"Of course I do," I say. I pull away and pretend to be offended that he thought I might not know that saying. He smiles and chuckles; I can't help but smile back.

"I'll miss you Rose," he says, standing up and starting to get dressed. I stand up and look at him.

"Then don't leave," I insist.

"I have to go," Emmett says. "You can't stop me."

"But I don't want you to," I say.

"Don't you think I know that?" he asks, getting frustrated. "But he's still out there, Rosalie. He still wants you dead. Heck, he wants me dead! We won't be happy until he's gone."

"You're going to kill him," I say. I had never said it out loud before. I knew Emmett had a past of killing, but I never really spoke about it.

"Yes," Emmett says. He glances at a bag that I didn't notice before. I don't look inside of it but I suspect it has some changes of clothes, money and all the weapons he thinks he may need inside of it. I hear a sob escape my mouth. I sit on the bed and put my head in my hands.

"Rose…" Emmett says. I look up at him, in time to see him wipe a tear off his cheek.

"Emmett, what if you get hurt?" I ask.

"I won't," he says.

"But how do you know?" I whine. I feel like a little child; begging her daddy not to go to war, or her mommy not to go on a business trip or her older brother to not get in the car with his drunken friends.

"Royce isn't like me, Rose," Emmett says. He sits down and rubs my back. "He has people kill for him; I've been one of those people. He can't fight for himself. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Can you not go?"

"I'm going, it's the only way I can be sure of your safety."

"Screw my safety; I'm worried about your safety."

"I'm going to be fine."

"Can you not say that? It makes me worry more!" I exclaim and throw up my hands in frustration. I lay back wards onto the bed and stare at the ceiling. He's looking at me, smiling.

"What?" I ask. He leans down and kisses me.

"You're naked still," he whispers in my ear. I sit up and actually look at myself for the first time since I woke up. I am naked still… and so is he. Well, he just had to point that out didn't he?

"We're not done with this conversation," I manage to say.

"Uh huh," he mumbles as we go at it again. When we stop I finally look at the clock. It's almost noon time.

"Aw shit!" I exclaim and I jump up and pull on last night's pajamas.

"What is it Rose?" Emmett asks. He sits up, a lazy smile on his face. Well I must admit that, that was fun; I could definitely get used to it.

"It's Christmas morning and we've been up here all day," I say. I comb my fingers through my hair, trying to make it look reasonable. One thing I don't want to leave this room with right now is sex hair.

"So?" Emmett asks laughing. "This family doesn't open presents until night and in the morning Esme just cooks for our early dinner/late lunch."

"Yeah, but I should be helping her, it's the polite thing to do," I insist. Emmett stands up and wraps his arms around me.

"Trust me," he says. "She likes to be alone in the kitchen."

"Fine, I trust you," I say. "But I'm getting dressed, before some one like Alice or worse… my brother, gets suspicious and comes up here."

"Fine," he whispers. He kisses me on the neck and lets me go. I smile at the victory and open his door. The coast seems clear and I sneak down the hall way towards my room. I open my door and shut it behind me. I lean against it and slide down until I'm sitting on the floor. I smile and close my eyes.

"Yep, she has sex hair," someone says and my eyes fly open. There, on my bed, Alice is sitting cross legged, flipping through my Vogue magazine. Bella is in her chair, next to the bed, reading Salems' Lot. We both love that book, it's our bible and our guide to vampire killing… just in case.

"No I don't, Alice," I say. I stand up and go to the mirror above my dresser. Okay, maybe I do… a little.

"So, you and Emmett finally did the nasty," Bella says. I turn and look at her. She hasn't even looked up from the book. I blush any way; it's not like I can help it, it's embarrassing that she knows.

"What do you mean, finally?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant and bad ass.

"Rose, you little virgin," Alice says. She stands up on the bed and jumps off, landing right in front of me. "We know the look."

"What look?" I ask.

"The 'Oh my God I just had sex for the first time' look," Bella says. She's finally put the book down.

"Good part?" I ask. She nods and hands it to me. Ah, the cut away stairs… awesome.

"Now, spill," Bella says. "Please tell me that my big brother doesn't stink in the sack." My eyes widen and she laughs. "I'm kidding Rose," she assures me.

"So, Bella and I have something important to discuss with you," Alice says. I look at her doubtfully. "It really is important."

"Fine, what is it?" I ask. I walk into my bathroom and start to get undressed. I leave the door open so while I'm in the shower I'll still be able to talk to them.

"Baby names," Bella says. I turn on the shower and step in once the water is hot enough.

"She's having two boys," Alice says.

"When did you find that out?" I ask.

"This morning," Bella says. "Edward couldn't wait any longer. Even though I'm due in a month… January 28th."

"Wow, impatient," I say.

"Tell me about it," Alice says.

"We were going to wait, but Edward caved when Carlisle told us he could tell us," Bella says. "Obviously Carlisle has known for awhile now and Esme has already bought matching little boy outfits."

"It's really funny, there's a two boxes full, one for each of the babies," Alice says.

"So what do you think about names?" Bella asks. "I was thinking Edward, but of course, Edward says if we name one of them after him than the other could feel left out."

"No," I say. "I bet he just doesn't want his poor kid to grow up with his ridiculous name." Alice laughs and after a second I hear Bella chuckle as well.

"Imagine all the things we call Edward… Edwad, Edweird, Edwaldo… do you want either of your kids to go through that?" I ask.

"I do not, now that you put it that way," Bella says, still laughing. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself. I leave the bathroom and stand in front of the closet, looking at my clothes options.

"What about, Jonathon?" Alice asks.

"No," Bella says.

"Cameron," Alice suggests.

"No," Bella says.

"Chris, Andrew," Alice says

"No," Bella says again.

"Frankie, Charles, Kenny, Adam, Nick" Alice lists.

"No, no, no, no, no," Bella rejects all five.

"David and Connor," I say.

"Hey… I like those," Bella says.

"How did you do that?" Alice asks. I smirk and simply laugh.

"Well, which should be which?" Bella asks.

"I think David should be the one that looks the most like Edward," I say.

"Yeah, and Connor can be who looks the most like you," Alice says.

"That sounds good… hey the four of us will be B, C, D & E," Bella says. I smile and pull my blouse and jeans on. Alice nods in approval at my choice and I laugh. I hear a knock on the door and I open it. There are the boys. Jasper just walks right in and Edward follows.

"Yes, come in, boys," I say. I look at Emmett and smile shyly. He's standing in the door way looking nervous.

"What?" I ask. He pulls me out into the hall way and shuts the bed room door.

"Do they know?" he asks.

"Yeah… Alice and Bella said I had sex hair and 'the look'," I say. I use air quotes when I mention 'the look'. It's may be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.

"Oh… Edward and Jasper said that too," Emmett said. I smirk and then it hits me… he had 'the look' so that means.

"You were a virgin!" I ask. He looks down and smiles.

"Well yeah, you didn't think I was though so I obviously wasn't going to admit it," Emmett says. I laugh and he grins, a big childish grin.

"Come on," I say. "I have to do my hair before it dries." I open the door to my bed room and see Bella talking excitedly to Edward about naming the twins Connor and David. Edward seems to like the names just as much. Alice is tapping her foot, impatiently, holding my hair brush and blow dryer. I should have known she would want to do my hair. Jasper is lounging in the desk chair, looking annoyed. I don't think he notices, but I see him glare at Emmett. Well now, I suppose I'm going to have to have a talk with him.

* * *

**Heeheehee. So, I liked that chapter. It was a nice little fill in. Those baby names are cute too. Please review and vote about how Royce dies. I need more votes, it's currently tied. Go to my profile and take the poll that's at the top of the page. It's really easy and it gives you guys a say in the end of this story. So please review and vote.**

**~EM~**


	13. Round and Round

Rose left my room and went back to her own room. I need to take a shower, get dressed and look presentable. Once I got in the shower all I could think of was Rose. She had begged me not to go. But I have to do this. If I don't I'll never know if she'll be safe. I want her to be safe. I get out of the shower and dry myself off and wrap the towel around my waste. Then I grab another towel and start to dry my hair with it as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Sup, man?" Edward asks. It gives me a heart attack and I spin around. He's sitting on my bed and Jasper is lounging in the arm chair and looking out the window.

"What the fuck?" I ask. Edward laughs.

"You would think an assassin would be less scared by something like that," Edward comments. I scowl and just glare at him. I walk to my closet and grab the clothes I had decided to wear today. I go back in the bathroom to get changed. I am not changing in front of them.

When I come back out they're still there. I grab my hair brush and run it through my hair. I look at Edward and he's looking at me intensely.

"Hey, Jasper, he has the look," Edward says. I raise an eyebrow and shake my head.

"Man, what are you talking about?" I ask. I fasten my watch and see Jasper is looking at me now. He seems shocked, and pissed.

"The 'Oh my God I just had sex for the first time' look. Alice and Bella told us about it, hey I didn't know you were a virgin," Edward says. I stare at him, wide eyed. I don't know what to say.

"I-I, uh… I wasn't… I'm not," I stammer.

"Well, obviously you aren't now," Edward says. Jasper stands up and folds his arms across his chest. He raises his eye brows as if waiting for an explanation.

"I don't have to explain myself to you two," I say and I go into the bathroom and hang up the wet towels.

"Man, don't worry, Jasper isn't going to kill you," Edward says.

"Yes I am," Jasper mutters.

"Jazz, if I haven't killed you for having sex with Alice, _my sister_, you shouldn't kill Emmett for having sex with Rosalie," Edward says.

"Fine," Jasper growls; I come out of the bathroom and Edward gets off the bed and pats me on the shoulder.

"Let's go see the girls," Edward says. Jasper walks up to me and looks me in the eye. We're pretty close to being the same height; I'm only a little bit taller, maybe one inch. With out any warning he punches me in the jaw. Smart, he knew punching me in the nose would probably leave more of a mark. I look in the mirror, it's only a little red. Now Rose won't know unless we tell her. I look at him and he's smirking.

"Jasper," Edward says.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't kill him," Jasper says. "Besides, you punched me when you found out I had sex with Alice." Jasper walks out of the room and down the hall.

"And you punched me when you found out I had sex with Bella," Edward says smirking.

"Yep, now we're all even," I say, smirking.

"Oh by the way," Edward says. "The twins… two boys." I look at him and then realize what he meant. He smile and congratulate him. We get to Rose's room and Jasper knocks on the door. Rose opens it and Edward and Jasper just walk right inside.

"Yes, come in, boys," Rose says, smiling. She looks at me questioningly. I guess I look nervous to her.

"What?" she asks and I pull her into the hall way and shut the bed room door.

"Do they know?" I ask.

"Yeah… Alice and Bella said I had sex hair and 'the look'," Rose says. She uses air quotes when she mentions 'the look'. It's like it's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard, same here.

"Oh… Edward and Jasper said that too," I say. Rosalie smirks and then frowns a little as though she just realized what that meant.

"You were a virgin!" she asks. I look down and smile. Okay, so I thought she would be surprised Edward and Jasper knew we had sex.

"Well yeah, you didn't think I was though so I obviously wasn't going to admit it," I say. Rosalie laughs and I smile down at her.

"Come on," she says. "I have to do my hair before it dries." she opens the door to her room and I Bella talking excitedly to Edward about naming the twins. I think I hear the names Connor and David; good those aren't horrible names that'll get the two of them made fun of. Rosalie walks into where Alice is waiting impatiently to do her hair and I see Jasper, sitting in the desk chair, glaring at me. I smile and roll my eyes.

"Hey Belly button," I say, sitting down on the bed next to where Bella is sitting in her chair.

"Don't be a dumb ass," she snarls, but she's smiling, so I know I'm not in trouble. Then she begins to tell me all about the twins. She wants Connor to be the one who looks the most like her and David to be the one who looks the most like Edward. When she mentions that Rosalie chose the names I look at her. She is seated at some type of vanity table with a big mirror. She sees me looking at her because of the mirror and smiles. Alice snaps at her about not moving and then she grimaces, I laugh.

"Okay," Rose says, standing up after another half an hour. "Let's go down stairs."

"Sorry, darling, but I'm going to have to carry you down," Edward says.

"No, I'll do it," I say and Edward smiles at me in relief. I'm stronger than him and he's been carrying Bella up and down the stairs most of the time.

"Careful," Bella says as I lift her out of the chair.

"Do you not trust me little sister?" I ask.

"No, I trust you… well, sort of," she says as we wait for every one to leave before us. I'm going to walk down slowly, so I don't want them to get stuck on the stairs behind us. Edward folds up the chair and leaves and then I follow him.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" I ask. She sheepishly smiles up at me.

"Well, you're strong and all, but there was that time you threw me into the pool. Oh and that time you tripped me when I was getting off the mall escalator. Then there was the bee hive incident," she says. I flinch when she mentions the bee hive incident.

"I was a stupid kid, Bella, I'm a responsible adult now and as your brother I will share the duty of carrying you up and down the stairs," I say.

"I'm such a freaking burden," she mutters.

"Yes you are," I say, "but you always have been, what with your clumsiness and all."

"Oh shut up," she says. I laugh and it makes her shake.

"Don't drop me!" she squeals, and wraps her arms around me even tighter.

"Chill, Bells," I say. I put her in her chair and she seems shocked that we're already down stairs.

Soon enough we eat. It is delicious as always and we all compliment Esme on her cooking. She lights up when she hears it. Being complimented on her food always makes her happy. All through out dinner I'm very aware of Rose sitting across from me. Quite a few times we've brushed against each other's legs with our feet. It's driving me crazy. I don't know about her, but from the way she keeps fidgeting and blushing.

We all go into the living room where the Christmas tree is, with all the presents underneath it. The present that sticks out the most is the present Alice gives Jasper. It's a book called Pregnancy, Childbirth and the Newborn: The Complete Guide. When Jasper opened it I think he thought Alice accidentally gave it to him, but meant it for Bella. He was wrong though and then it dawned on him. Jasper practically jumped Alice and they started making out right there, in front of Esme and Carlisle, her parents. So now, she's pregnant also and that only leaves… Rosalie. I caught her looking at me shyly quite a few times after that happened.

After we're done with presents we all sit together. Jasper is already reading his book and Alice is sitting in his lap. Edward and Bella are snuggled up on the couch and Esme and Carlisle have gone into the kitchen. We all know not to bother them, they like their alone time. Rose stands and stands in front of me. She holds out her hand and pulls me off the couch. We go into the piano room and Rose sits down and begins to play. Soon she starts to sing as well…

_Round and Round_

_Round and Round_

_Round and Round_

_Round and Round_

_You see me standing there  
and act like you don't know me  
but last night you were calling me  
saying you want me  
oh why you always make me feel  
like I'm the one that's crazy  
you feel my heart racing  
my-my heart racing_

Boy, I need you here with me  
We cant go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
all I can say we're  
going round and round  
we're never gonna stop  
going round and round  
we'll never get where  
we are going  
round and round  
well your gonna miss me  
cause I'm getting dizzy  
going round and round  
round and round

You tried to pull me close  
and whisper in my ear  
you always told me lies  
I cried out all my tears  
I pushed my feelings to the side  
but then you bring them back  
b-bring them back  
now you got me singing

Boy, I need you here with me  
We cant go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
all I can say we're  
going round and round  
we're never gonna stop  
going round and round  
we'll never get where  
we are going  
round and round  
well your gonna miss me  
cause I'm getting dizzy  
going round and round  
round and round

Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
and then I watch them drop  
Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
and then I watch them drop

Boy, I need you here with me  
We cant go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
all I can say we're  
going round and round  
we're never gonna stop  
going round and round  
we'll never get where  
we are going  
round and round  
well your gonna miss me  
cause I'm getting dizzy  
going round and round  
round and round  
round and round  
we're never get  
where we are going  
round and round  
OHHHHHHHOHHHHHH

I smile and kiss her on the head. "It was awesome, Rose," I say.

"It'll sound better with more instruments in it," she says. I nod and pull her close. We sit there, together for some time and soon I hear her breathing change. How some one can fall asleep on this hard piano bench is beyond me. However I suppose she's used to it. I pick her up and carry her to her room. I take her shoes and clothes off her. Then I quickly go to my room and grab my huge t-shirt that's even too big for me. I go back to Rose and put it on over her bra and underwear. It's like a night gown, kind of. I tuck her in and kiss her on the cheek.

I walk back to my room and change into all black clothes and grab a pen and paper. I write Rose a note and leave it on my pillow, with a red rose that I took from one of Esme's flower arrangements. I pick up my bag and shut the bed room door behind me. I creep down the stairs and go into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"You're leaving," Edward says. This time I'm not surprised to see him. I look at him and he and Jasper are sitting at the counter.

"Yes, you know my dead line," I say.

"Does my sister?" Jasper asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Does she know you're leaving?" he asks.

"She knows I'm going to leave eventually, but I didn't tell her I'd be leaving tonight," I say.

"You left her a note, didn't you," Edward says.

"Yes," I say.

"Fair enough," Edward says. "We're coming with you."

"No," I say. "I can do this myself. You guys stay here and protect the family. If I absolutely need you I'll call you." Jasper stands up and at first I think he might punch me again. But instead he hugs me.

"Be careful," he says, "for Rose… please." I look at him and nod. He smiles and Edward comes over and pats me on the back.

"I'll be home soon," I say and then I leave. As I pull out of the drive way I see Rose's bed room light turn on.

* * *

**Wow, what a long chapter. Well, the song makes it seems longer. Everyone, please remember to vote for how Royce dies. Right now it is a tie, so y'all need to get voting. The song was Round and Round by Selena Gomez, link on my profile. Please review also. Thanks for reading, and remember I don't own Twilight.**

**~EM~**


	14. He's Gone

I knew I was asleep because of the darkness. Everything was dark and fuzzy and I was alone. Then I was being carried, but when I looked up there was no one there. It was like I was floating. I think deep down I knew who it was, but since I was asleep I couldn't register it properly. I know it was Emmett who carried me up to my room. When I wasn't sitting on the cold hard ground, but on a soft warm cloud, I knew I was in bed. I willed myself to wake up from the dream, escape the fuzzy darkness. Finally I did wake up and I was right, I was in bed.

I get out of bed and turn on the bed room light. I'm wearing one of Emmett's big t shirts. It's comfortable, worn out and broken in. it's soft like an old t shirt, not like brand new ones that are some times itchy. I flop onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. I miss my apartment, I miss performing. Don't get me wrong, having Emmett in my life is wonderful. But if we could just go back to the way things had been before Royce was trying to kill me, than that would be amazing. However I suppose that if he hadn't wanted Emmett to kill me than I may never have met Emmett.

I stand up and open my bedroom door. I shut it behind me and walk down the hall way. Emmett's bed room door is closed. I know he sleeps with it closed. So, instead of going in I go down stairs. Most of the lights are off, except the kitchen light. I go in and see Jasper, drinking hot chocolate and reading a book. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hot chocolate, this late at night?" I ask him, making myself some.

"You know it helps me fall asleep," he says.

"I thought that was warm milk," I say.

"Both, actually," he says and he smirks and puts his book mark in his book and closes it. I sit down next to him at the counter and he turns on the bar stool to look at me.

"Emmett's shirt?" he asks, sounding well, kind of pissed.

"No, it's left over from my mail order stripper that I had over here last week end," I say sarcastically. I think Jasper gets three shades greener, as if the idea makes him sick.

"Rosalie," he says in his 'I'm older so I have more authority than you' voice. So what, he's only older by like ten minutes. He shouldn't treat me like a baby.

"I'm kidding Jasper, get a sense of humor," I say. He becomes less green but he still looks sick. It's probably the idea of me having sex to begin with that makes him feel sick. I sigh; I knew when I saw the way he was looking at Emmett that I would need to talk to him.

"You know I love you, right Jasper?" I ask him and he looks at me and nods. "Then what are you so worried about? It's not like I'm going to marry Emmett and go off with him and completely forget about you. You're my twin brother, I would never be able to do that… besides after all this 'crazy with a capital K' shit, I'm going to be needing therapy more now, not just once a month." Jasper smiled and he even laughed a little bit.

"I'm not worried about you forgetting me Rose," he says.

"Then what's your problem? You gave him permission to marry me, as a couple we're going to do things," I say.

"I'd just rather you had waited until you two really were married," he says.

"There are two things wrong with that. One, it's hypocritical. I know for a fact that you and Alice did not wait until marriage. Two, we're in this house all day with pretty much nothing to do; we're going to get bored! You should have seen it coming eventually," I say, trying not to make it sound like a rant.

"Okay, you're right," Jasper says, sighing.

"Did you just admit that I was right?" I ask.

"Yeah, don't get used to it though," he says smiling. He stands up and kisses me on the top of my head. "Try to get some sleep."

"Yes, sir," I say. Jasper laughs, takes his book and goes upstairs. I sigh and put our empty hot chocolate mugs in the sink.

I shut off the kitchen lights and go upstairs. I trip on the bottom step and fall, banging my knee. _Monkey shit, _I think, _there's going to be a bruise now!_ I stand up, rub my knee and then go upstairs. Instead of going to my room, I turn and walk to Emmett's. Quietly, I open his door. Surprisingly, the light in his room is on. I wonder why I didn't notice it coming out from under the door when I first left my room. I don't see Emmett anywhere. I walk to the bed and on the pillow is a rose an envelope with 'Rosalie' written on it. I spin around and Emmett's bag is gone.

Quickly, I run out of his room and flick the hall light on. I'm not going down the stairs with out light. I run down the stairs, my knee throbbing a little and I turn on more lights. Then I reach the garage door and I whip it open. Emmett's car isn't there. I shut the door and head back through the house to the front door. I open that and step out on the front steps. The cold air, biting at me and making me shiver. I can see the tire tracks in the snow covering the drive way. _He's gone,_ I think.

I step back in side and shut the front door. I lock it and then lean against it, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. I rub my hands together and try to warm back up. It was cold out side and the wind didn't make it any warmer. When I can feel my fingers, I think my mind starts up again. Before it was frozen, just like my fingers and toes, unable to realize exactly what had happened. That's why I just now start to cry. My shoulders shake and I simply sob. I feel the twinge in my arm where Carlisle just took the stitches out four days ago.

"Rose?" I hear, I wipe my eyes and stop crying for a moment. It's a man, part of me hopes it is Emmett. But before I even look up I know it is Jasper. He's standing there, so is Alice and Edward; even Bella has come down stairs. Seeing them makes my lip quiver and I start to cry all over again. Jasper walks over and helps me up off the ground. He hugs me tight and I cry into his chest. Alice goes around and shuts off all the lights I had turned on. The upstairs hall light is still on though.

"Come on sweetie," Alice says after coming back. She takes my hand and leads me toward the stairs. But I can't walk right, I just can't concentrate. Alice sighs and looks at Jasper.

"I'll take her," I hear him murmur and he picks me up and carries me. Behind us I see Edward carrying Bella and Alice carrying her wheel chair. I realize I've stopped crying, but now I'm zoned out, like I can't accept it. Jasper puts me in my bed and tucks me in and soon they've all left. But I can't sleep, the pain is there, but I'm denying it. There's only one thing I can do that'll get me to accept this.

Quietly I get out of bed and walk across the hall to Emmett's room. I'm quiet and I don't turn on any lights. The light in his room is still on. What he left for me is still there on the bed, where I dropped it. I shut his door and walk over to the bed. I sit on it, cross legged. Then I pick up the note he left me and carefully I open it.

_Dear Rosalie,_

_Do you know what the first thing I thought of was, when I saw you? I thought that I was in some pretty deep shit. What with having to kill but protect you, I thought you would be the death of me. Maybe you still will be though… no I shouldn't say that, you'll take it the wrong way. What I mean Rose, it that when I come back you're craziness, smarts, beauty, everything about you, will be the death of me, simply because I love you so much. That was a run on sentence wasn't it?_

_I'm leaving you a red rose. It's a reminder of how I proposed to you. Do you remember that? Do you remember that red roses are for love? I love you rose, and when I come back we're going to get married and have a family and live happily ever after because that's what is meant to happen. But what I have to go do now, that is meant to happen first. Please understand that._

_I really am trying to be heart felt Rose. But I don't exactly know how to do that. I just hope this letter can be enough for you to wait for me to come back, because I will come back. I promise I won't be long, New Year's Day at the latest. So don't worry about me. I'll see you soon._

_Love, Emmett._

So now there is no denying it. What I don't understand though is why he didn't tell me he was leaving. He could have told me, I wouldn't have tried to talk him out of it. Okay, so maybe I would have. I lie down on his bed and rest my head on his pillow. I always thought it was corny to say this, but his pillow smells like him. Really, it does, I'm not exaggerating in the least. I close my eyes and feel the tears leak out. This crying isn't like the sobbing, loud crying from before. It's different, it's quiet.

Then I think that maybe what Emmett said is true. This has to be done before we can have our lives together. However, maybe it doesn't have to be done this way. I stand up and look in the mirror. I stare at myself and think if this is what I really want to do. yes, it is… I'm going to help him. I'm going to help Emmett kill Royce. I leave his room and walk down towards another room, not my own. There are two other people, besides Emmett, who know where Royce is. And I _will_ get them to tell me.

* * *

**Tada! So Rose had her talk with Jasper and she found Emmett's note. I hope I got the emotions right. To tell you all the truth I almost cried while writing that. Any ways, the voting for who kills Royce is now closed. There were a total of 11 votes, so I chose to close the voting so it wouldn't be tied once again. The votes came down to be that one of the options only won by one vote. If you didn't go vote, let me inform you the options were A. Emmett kills Royce or B. Rose kills Royce. I won't say which won though; you'll have to keep reading to find out. Please review, and remember that all songs in this story are on my profile and character outfits, story cover and car pictures are on my blog.**

**~EM~**


	15. Voice Mail

I've been driving for hours now. However I have to stop. I pull into a rest stop and go to the bathroom. Then I come back to my car and turn on my phone. I had turned it off so it wouldn't distract me. I look at it, ten missed calls. One from Alice, I listen to her voicemail: _Emmett, why didn't you say good bye? I had a super awesome ninja outfit to give you!_ She would have an outfit to give me.

The next is from Edward, I listen to his voicemail: _We already said good bye so I'm going to make this quick. Bella is a mess. You. Better. Not. Die. _

Then comes a missed call from Bella herself and her voicemail is even quicker than her husband's: _I love you Em, stay safe._

I smile and see that Jasper called also. I listen to his voicemail next: _She's going crazy, Emmett! She wants to come after you. She's been crying. You need to text her or call her or something; talk her out of it, because I can't!_

I put the phone down and stare out the window. I look down and remember I hadn't locked the doors. I lock them and then look at who else called. The other six missed calls, all from Rosalie. I take a deep breath and prepare myself to listen to her voicemails.

Voicemail 1: _Emmett, it's Rose. Why didn't you say good bye? Call me back._

Voicemail 2: _So you're not answering your phone… no wait, your phone is off, it went right to voicemail. Emmett, turn your phone on!_

Voicemail 3: _I'm going to come after you, I swear I will! Jasper will cave sooner or later and tell me where you're going._

Voicemail 4: _Screw Royce, he doesn't matter, leave this to the police_.

Voicemail 5: _Actually, forget that don't leave this to the police. They could arrest you for every thing you've done._

Voicemail 6: _I won't call you back again, not until I can figure out where you're going. Then I'll call you and I'll come after you and we can solve this problem TOGETHER. Until then, stay safe… please._

"Damn it Rosalie," I say after I've deleted all her messages. I make sure I deleted every one else's also. Then I turn off my phone again. I can't talk to them, any of them. It might not be a safe thing for me to do. I start the car and drive off. Royce is in some warehouse. Who knows what he's doing there, but who cares? I'm going to get him and hopefully I'll have the element of surprise.

I finally get there, exactly a day after I left. So it's night time now, but I don't feel like sleeping. It could be the four coffees I've had or maybe it's the adrenaline I always feel before the kill. Adrenaline rush before the kill; a cliché saying used by many. Whether it's an assassin or psycho killer; they all talk about the rush of adrenaline. It's true though, you never think it could be until you experience it. I've experienced it so many times.

The tingle at the bottom of my spine and the sweat on my forehead and the back of my neck; it all coincides with the voice in my head telling me what I'm about to do is wrong. For once, that voice is shut up instantly. Usually it takes so long for the adrenaline happening in the rest of my body to reach my brain and convince the voice that what I'm doing is right. But now, the voice is hardly even there. Royce deserves to die. What I'm going to do is the right thing.

Quickly I run up to the building. I try the front door; amazingly it's unlocked. They expected you were coming, I think. However, then I wonder if they know I'll circle around back. But they might expect that I won't circle around back and go in the front, just to through them off. I shut the door and lean against it. For once in my life I don't know what to do. When I became an assassin, when I became a protector, when I proposed to Rosalie, when I didn't kill Edward for knocking up my sister despite them being married… the point is I've always known what to do. Now I don't; I can't think straight. All I can think of are the voicemails Rose left me. 'I'll come after you and we can solve this problem together,' she had said.

I take a deep breath and squeeze my eyes shut. She left that message about twenty two hours ago. By now she could have found out the location and could be on her way. Non-stop would take her a day getting here, just like it took me. That would mean if I don't hurry she might be here in two hours, give or take. I don't have time for being indecisive. I clench my teeth and yank the front door open. I'm standing in a wide open lobby-type space. I look around and spot three security cameras. They aren't moving and from what I can see, I'm not in their path of sight. Ironically, the front door seems to be a blind spot.

Deciding that I don't care of the cameras are on and can see me, I dash across the lobby area and down a hall way. At the end of the hall is a staircase. I enter the stairwell and shut the door to it behind me. I close my eyes, not that it makes a difference; there are no lights in the stair well. At least out in the lobby there were two, dim lights. What my next move from here will be, I'm not sure of. The building has five stories and is under construction. I think Jasper said it was going to be some type of warehouse or office building. I don't exactly remember… I wasn't thinking straight.

So I start to walk up the stairs I get to the first landing and decide to not check that floor yet. I work my way from the top down. Plus if Royce is on the top floor, he'll expect me to take longer to get to him. I climb the stairs, quietly yet quickly. After awhile I get to the top. I quickly open the door as quietly as I can and then I freeze. There's no floor. There are just support beams everywhere and I can see directly down to the fourth floor. That's when I hear voices. I shut the door before I'm seen or heard. There were people on the fourth floor.

I sit down on the top steps and think for a minute. I bet that the fourth floor is where I'll find Royce. He's always on the top floor, it makes him feel powerful and what not. Obviously it makes him feel dominant to be at the top of everything. I stand up and look out the small window in the door to the 'fifth' floor. Down below I don't see many walls built. I see the makings of walls, but only the beams, no dry wall. Incredibly I see what looks like a huge set up of multiple security cameras. Three screens displaying the front 'lobby'. So they do know I'm here. None of the screens display the stair case. They must not know where I am then.

I walk down the stairs and reach the fourth level. I inhale, exhale and open the door. I can still here the voices and I know I'm blocking the exit so I do something daring. I slam the door. They probably saw the door open on the security cameras anyways. Quickly I walk toward where I know the security cameras are. When I get in the open area I see only one person. Surprisingly, it's a woman. She is standing with her back to me, looking at the screens. Her hair is mahogany and she's tall. She reminds me of someone I used to know.

"Hello Emmett," she says in her soft voice and I know it's her.

"Heidi," I say. She turns and smiles at me.

"It's been years, Emmy," she says and she starts to walk toward me. My eyes narrow and I feel the suspicion in the back of my throat. No, maybe that's vomit. Seeing Heidi makes my heart ache. She left me for Royce. Shortly, before I started working (un-knowingly) for Royce.

"Where's Royce?" I ask.

"Why waste our time talking about him?" she asks.

"Because last time I checked," I snarl, "he was plotting to kill me… oh and he's my step brother and aren't the two of you dating, if not sleeping together?"

"Oh, we stopped sleeping together about a year after you and I separated. He wanted to try a real relationship… that didn't work though," Heidi says, getting closer. She feels with throwing distance. Okay so she was always in _my_ throwing distance but now she's in _Bella's_ throwing distance; not to rip on my little sister but it's true that she doesn't throw very far at all.

"Well real relationships never were your thing. What did you do, cheat on him?" I say. I see something that looks like hurt cross her face but then she's smiling again.

"Yes, actually," she says and I'm not surprised at all. "But you know; I can't just quit working for him. You know what happens when you do that."

"You work for him?" I ask.

"Yep, you know; you're not the only assassin he was fond of. The two of us… we're both the best and in the end he chose to get rid of you," she says and suddenly she's behind me. I wasn't even paying attention to her moving. I was looking at the screens. I thought I saw a person in the lobby. Before I can turn around my hands are tied behind my back. Heidi forcefully leads me closer to the screens and sits me in a chair. Unfortunately, the chair is not facing the screens and I can't try to get another look at the person I thought I caught a glimpse of.

Heidi ties the already tied up hands to the back of the chair. Then she ties my feet. So I admit, I could have gone about this a completely different way. However I never had expected Royce would be having Heidi take care of me for him.

"So now what?" I ask. "Does Royce the Coward show his face now that you've got me tied up?"

"Not exactly," she whispers; she bends down close and looks me in the eye. "He had different plans for how tonight would go."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like when darling Rosalie arrives he wants her to walk right in on you… with me," she purrs and sits on my lap. I realize what she means and curse her and Royce. Then I pray that Jasper and Edward had the will power to not tell Rose where I went.

"Get off Heidi," I say through clenched teeth. I think about Rosalie and how much I love her. She can't come in here with Heidi trapping me this way. What would she think? It would be horrible. I look over Heidi's shoulder and see that where Rose would come in she wouldn't even see the ropes from her angle. She would think the worst; heck I would too if I were in her position.

"I like sitting in your lap, Emmy," she says. "It takes me back to the good old days."

"Why? It's not like we ever had sex," I say and try to avoid looking at her too close face.

"I wish we had," she whispers and nuzzles her head against my neck. Heidi kisses my neck, and then my jaw; I close my eyes tight. How could this happen to me? I oh know; bad shit always happens to me. I just forget about it because the presence of Rose had made me hopeful. Heidi moves her mouth to my face, getting closer and closer to my lips. That's when I hear a gasp. Heidi turns around in my lap and I open my eyes. I look over Heidi's shoulder and sure enough, there is Rose. I see tears in her eyes.

Heidi turns back to me and wraps her arms around me and cuts the ropes tying me to the chair and tying my hands together. I'm still looking at Rose. She is looking down. So she doesn't see Heidi cut the ropes. She still doesn't know I was trapped there unwillingly. Heidi quickly unties my feet before Rose looks at us again. Then when Rose looks at us she stands up and so do I. Rose walks over and looks at Heidi then at me.

"Where's Royce?" she asks.

"Through that door," Heidi says.

"Thank you," Rosalie says and then she looks at me and smacks me in the face.

"Don't, slap him!" Heidi says.

"I was hoping you would say that," Rose mutters and then she slaps Heidi. My eyes widen and I see Heidi raise a fist to punch Rose. So the two get in a fist fight and I simply stand there and just watch.

"You stupid bitch," Heidi says as they fight each other.

"Yep that's me, the stupid bitch. But Emmett is stupider… because he hasn't gone after Royce yet!" Rosalie shouts. I know she's mad at me; but I take the hint and run to the door Heidi said would lead to Royce. As I open the door I enter a room and suddenly hear a gun shot. I turn back around but before I can see what happened between Heidi and Rose, Royce is there; closing the door.

"Royce," I say.

"How are you brother?" Royce asks.

"Don't be dramatic you ass-wipe, we're step-brothers," I say.

"We were," he says and pulls out a gun. I reach for mine and realize it is no longer there. Well shit, Heidi took it from me. Now this is a problem.

* * *

**Cliff hanger. Don't worry; I don't know if I'll even be able to stand the suspense. I'll update quick as I can. Please review and thank you for reading. Remember, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**~EM~**


	16. Royce

"I won't call you back again, not until I can figure out where you're going. Then I'll call you and I'll come after you and we can solve this problem TOGETHER. Until then, stay safe… please," I say. This is the sixth voice mail message I have left Emmett. I'm feeling very stressed out right now, but I really won't call him again.

"Fine," I hear from my bedroom door. I look at Jasper, standing there looking rather upset. His arms are crossed and he's staring at the floor.

"Fine what?" I ask.

"I'll tell you where he went," he says.

"What changed your mind?" I ask him.

"I heard the majority of those messages. Except, the first one I didn't hear all of because I was coming up the stairs when you left it so I didn't hear everything you said," he says and he comes inside.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"I think you need to know," he says.

"Thank you," I say. Jasper tells me where Emmett went. He tells me about how long it'll take me to get there, with out stopping. Since Emmett had about a two or three hour head start I probably shouldn't stop unless I absolutely have to.

"Edward and I will follow you, in about an hour or so," Jasper tells me right before I leave. "Maybe even Carlisle, but we can't come right away. We will try getting there quickly though."

"Thank you," I say again. I'm determined to get to Emmett. Hopefully, he has stopped a few times and I can get there the same time as him. If I go non stop; this is going to be a challenge.

The whole drive goes smoothly. I only stop once and that's towards the end of the drive, when I'm almost at my destination. I pull into a parking lot and look up at the building. It didn't take that long for me to arrive here. At least, I don't think it did. Jasper told me it might take a day, but it only took about 22 hours. I bet Emmett has been here for at least four hours.

It is dark out but I can kind of see Emmett's car. I decide not to park near him. I get out of the car and look at the building. There are five stories, but it looks like it's not exactly complete at the top. Almost as if the top floor isn't finished yet. Jasper mentioned something about construction. Quickly, I walk to the front door. I pull it and am surprised to find it unlocked. I had thought Royce would make it more difficult.

I step inside and start walking around. Finally I find a stair case. I run up the stairs and open the first door I see. Then, I shut it. I think about the floors above me. Royce wouldn't hide on the second floor. He would hide at the top it's a weird thing; his always wanting to be on top; be in charge. I start going up the stairs again. This time I make sure I go quietly. One of the movies I did required some hard core training in martial arts. The trainer taught us how to be light on our feet.

Finally I get to the top landing. The door has a tiny window in it and I look out it before I open the door. However, when I do I see that this floor doesn't even have the floor built in yet. I can see some of the floor below. It has a floor built and some walls are up. However, up here, there are only a few support beams. I close the door and lean against it.

This doesn't change my theory. Royce must just be on the fourth floor instead of the fifth. That's all; no big deal. I start to carefully walk down the stairs and I reach the landing. I look through the little window and see light. I open it and step out of the stair well and onto the fourth floor. I hear quiet voices. It sounds like a woman and… Emmett. Has he been captured, what's happening? Quietly, I walk toward the source of light and sound. That's when I see it. A woman is straddling Emmett and she's kissing him. Was his whole mission to come out here and meet up with this woman? Is Royce even here? He must be, Jasper said he is. I hear myself gasp and the woman looks at me.

I look down and hear a strange sound but dismiss it. When I look back up, the woman stands and so does Emmett. I swallow and fight the tears back. I won't cry here; in front of her.

"Where's Royce?" I ask, trying to sound as composed as I can.

"Through that door," the woman says, I swear I see her smirk.

"Thank you," I say and then I look at Emmett. He cheated on me… horrible feelings flood my body. I can feel my heart breaking. I step fore ward and smack Emmett in the face. I know it's kind of a cliché but it does make me feel a little bit better.

"Don't slap him!" the woman says. I narrow my eyes the slightest bit. Then I think of something. Royce is through that door, and I can't take him down. Even though I'm mad at Emmett, I do have a plan to get us out of this mess.

"I was hoping you would say that," I whisper and then I slap the woman, too. I see Emmett's eyes widen as the lady raises her fist to punch me. Now I'm practically in a fist fight with this woman and Emmett is just standing there, watching.

"You stupid bitch," the woman says as I dodge her.

"Yep that's me, the stupid bitch. But Emmett is stupider," I shout, "because he hasn't gone after Royce yet!" I see Emmett hesitate and then run off to the room that Royce is in. that's how I let Heidi out of my sight. I turn around quickly enough to see her pull the trigger of a gun. I dodge the bullet and when I look back at the door Emmett went through, it's closed.

I quickly look around and then I see a gun that looks a lot like one of Emmett's near the chair he was in. I run over there and grab it. Then I notice ropes. Had he been tied to the chair? Was that woman doing those things to him while he was tied up? Had he just been her captive?

"What are you doing with that, blondie?" the woman hisses.

"Excuse, I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Rosalie," I say with as much fake sweetness I can muster.

"I'm Heidi," the bitch says. She gets closer to me, gun pointed at my chest. I point Emmett's gun right at her chest and she scowls.

"Nice to meet you, Heidi," I say sarcastically.

"Oh, is Rosalie mad that I was screwing around with her boy friend?"

"Fiancée, actually and yes, I'm mad," I say and I pull the trigger of the gun. Never before had I thought I would kill a person, but Heidi drops right then and there. I walk over to her and open up her blouse. She didn't have a bullet proof vest on. Obviously, she didn't think she might be killed, too. I peak down my shirt and smile at the bullet proof vest Jasper gave me.

I stand up and walk over to the door. I grab the handle and turn the knob. It isn't locked. Maybe Royce wanted that; maybe he wanted me to walk in on him killing Emmett, and then kill me, also. I open the door and see Emmett standing across from Royce. They both look at me. Royce seems surprised, so does Emmett. Then I wonder if they heard the two gun shots and thought I was the one dead. Then I notice, Emmett doesn't have a gun, but Royce does. Before I can do anything, Royce pulls the trigger and Emmett goes down. Royce grabs my hair and pulls me into the room. He shoves me against the wall and holds his gun to my head. I'm scared and don't know what to do.

"Drop your gun," he snarls. I notice how close we are to Emmett's body. I look at him and hope he had a bullet proof vest on and is just kind of stunned, or faking it. I drop his gun. As soon as I make sure Royce won't notice I kick the gun as close to Emmett as I can.

"What do you want?" I snarl.

"I want, what should have been mine in the first place," Royce says as he pulls at my pants. "Emmett always got the girls. Heidi, she was his ex-girlfriend. I didn't get her until after he had her. You were mine, first; he doesn't deserve you."

"No, Royce, that's not it at all. I don't deserve you and that's why I left you. I deserve better than you," I say and I spit in his face. He narrows his eyes at me and finally gets my pants down. I know what he's planning to do.

"You'll pay for everything you've done, Rosalie," he says.

He pulls down his pants and boxers in one swift motion. Then he pulls down the thong I'm wearing. I'm surprised he didn't simply rip it off. I feel him enter me and it hurts. Everything about him hurts; his hands squeezing my arms way to tight, his mouth sucking and biting every where against my will. However, what hurts the most is that Emmett is in the room. Whether or not he's dead, or just pretending, he's still here. Royce looks me in the eyes and smiles. I'm assuming the tears are what make him so happy. Then he punches me; not on the nose, but closer to my left eye.

What happens next surprises me. Royce is yanked back wards. My head is spinning from the punch and I can feel my left eye already swelling up. However, I see Emmett, holding him against the wall. He has his gun pointed at Royce's chest. I close my eyes and hear the shot ring out. Then I hear another shot.

"Was shooting him twice necessary?" I ask, keeping my eyes shut.

"Yes," Emmett says. Then I feel his hands pull up my thong and my jeans. His strong arms wrapping around me are comforting, but it hurts. Royce left bruises, I'm sure of it. Emmett picks me up and I feel him walking away, out of the room and then down some stairs. Finally, when I feel fresh air, I open my eyes. We're in the parking lot and it's gotten a little lighter than it was when I arrived here. Emmett sets me on my feet and looks down at me.

"Are you okay, to drive home?" he asks carefully.

"I think so," I say.

"Okay, well I'll follow you home then," he says.

"You're not tired?" I ask. He looks at the building and then at me.

"I am a bit, but it's not that bad," he says. he looks at the building once again.

"What if their bodies are found like that?" I ask.

"They won't be," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Emmett points at the building and I see a couple men going inside.

"They worked for Royce. They will take care of the bodies," Emmett says.

"Why won't they tell?" I ask.

"Because, I'm the boss now," Emmett says.

"How does that work?" I ask.

"Whoever kills the boss becomes the boss. They're going to get rid of Royce's body and Heidi's. They'll clean up the mess and destroy all evidence. Except the security camera footage," he says.

"Why not the footage?" I ask.

"I want the footage, that's why," he says. "Stay here for a moment" I watch him run over and pull a man aside. The man nods and goes into the building.

"What are you going to do now?" I ask.

"I think I'll turn the business around, make it a protection agency. None of these guys are really bad. Most of them were tricked into it. That man, his name is Todd and he's going to make sure the tapes are all removed from the building and delivered to me. all other evidence is going to be destroyed," Emmett says.

"Oh," I say.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Emmett asks. I nod and he walks me to my car. Once I'm in I wait for him to get to his car. Then I begin the long drive home. Emmett said he would follow me and make sure nothing happens.

As I drive home I question how I feel about Emmett now. I still love him, but I don't know. He may have been cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend Heidi. I've yet to find out the details of that. Plus, he saw Royce rape me. So, even if he was tied up by Heidi and wasn't willing being with her; I still don't know how I feel about being with him. I don't want him to look at me all the time and see Royce taking advantage of me. I don't want him to pity me or think of me differently. I just don't know what's going to happen now.

* * *

**The End…. Just kidding. This isn't the end; I'm still going to write one or two more chapters and then an epilogue. Or maybe not an epilogue. I'm not sure about that, yet. I started playing around with what's going to happen next, like ideas and such. There will be a third and final story for this. Royce may be dead now, but Rosalie and Emmett's problems are only, about, half way resolved. So, please review, remember that Twilight is not mine and thank you for reading.**

**~EM~**


	17. Every Time You Go

It doesn't take long before we're home. Surprisingly, Rosalie didn't want to stop much. We only stopped twice because she had to go to the bathroom. I did too, admittedly, but I wouldn't have stopped unless she stopped first. When Rosalie gets out of her car she just stands there and looks at me. She walks over and stands very close to me. I look down at her and tuck her hair back behind her ear. She looks down and then puts her hands on my chest and unbuttons my shirt.

I look down and see her tracing the lines of my bullet proof vest. I smile a little when I see her smile in satisfaction. She saw Royce shoot me, yet she kicked my gun to me when Royce made her drop it. Rosalie is smart; she knows I wouldn't have gone in that building with out protection. That was Royce's mistake in the end. I reach down and grab the hem of Rose's shirt and lift it up. She has a bullet proof vest on also.

"We make a good team," I whisper.

"Yeah," Rose says even quieter than I had said what I did. I nod toward the house and she turns and looks at what I'm looking at right now. Jasper is standing at the bottom of the front steps and Alice, Bella and Edward are standing behind him. Rosalie takes off running and I'm worried she'll slip on the sort of icy walk way.

Jasper meets her half way and they stop and stare at each other. Then he hugs her. I walk toward them. When I get there Jasper looks at me over the top of Rosalie's head and smiles. I nod my head and walk past them. I walk up the stairs and stop in front of Bella. She's shaking her head but she's smiling a little bit.

"Hey sis," I mumble.

"Don't 'hey sis' me!" Bella scolds, "you are in trouble; you're not allowed to charm your way out of this one."

"Sorry," I say. My little sister smiles and puts out her arms. I bend down so I can hug her properly. She's in the wheel chair so it makes our hug a little awkward.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you, too, Bells," I say. I look up and Edward smiles at me, then I'm attacked by Alice.

"Emmett, that was very reckless, just to leave with out saying good bye! I had a ninja outfit for you and every thing!" Alice says and she hits me on the shoulder. I laugh and soon Alice laughs also. I knew she wasn't actually mad. We walk inside and that's when I realize Rosalie and Jasper came in with us. However, they go up stairs. I suppose they want to talk about what happened.

"Come on guys, I'll tell you what happened," I say and we walk into the living room. Then I tell them everything; from start to finish. Perhaps, later, Rosalie will tell her side of the story.

"That's horrible," Edward says when it's over. I nod and they stare at me.

"He really did that to her?" Alice asks.

"No, Alice, he didn't. Instead, we all sat around and had tea and talked about our feelings," I say and Alice glares at me.

"I was just checking," she mutters.

"I know," I say. "But really, would I make that up?"

"No, you wouldn't," Bella says.

"But how do you feel about it?" Edward asks. "I mean, seeing the woman you love being raped; that must have been hard. Especially since, you were weak from getting sort knocked out by the impact of the bullet on your vest."

"I don't know how we're going to get through it," I say. "But we will. I just don't know how she's going to be around me now. She's proud; maybe she's going to be uncomfortable being close to me because I saw it happen. I'm just not sure."

"Well, you will get through it, eventually," Bella says.

"Thanks," I say. Then I stand up and walk upstairs. I want to see Rosalie. It's been awhile now; I bet that she and Jasper have had their time to talk. I check in Jasper's room, but she isn't there. I check in her room and she isn't there either.

Where could she be? I start opening every door on the floor. Then the only room I haven't checked is my own. I open the door and she isn't there. I look in the bathroom, in a last attempt to find her. Now, I'm frantic; she was with Jasper so she's safe. But where has she gone? I sit down on my bed and see something on the window sill. It's a rose; I shake my head and stand up. I walk across to the window and pick up the rose. It looks like the one I had left with the note just about two days ago; except it isn't with a note, just a ring.

She's left me. This is the ring Jasper gave me to propose to her. She's broken off our engagement the same way it was proposed. How could she do that? I sink down onto the floor, rose and ring in hand. That explains why I couldn't find her. But I wonder if she'll come back and this is only temporary. I stand up and run out of my room and into hers. I check her closet, her clothes are gone. I check the bathroom, her shampoo, makeup all her bathroom products are gone. Rosalie… she's gone.

I slowly walk out of the bathroom and sit down on the bed. It was hers; I lie down on it and the pillow smells like her shampoo. I close my eyes and clutch the rose and ring to my chest. I can feel the thorns pricking me, but I don't care. I can feel the cold ring pressing against my palm. Even more, I can feel the tears streaming down my face.

This is the worst thing that's happened to me in so long. Joining the assassin business, my parents dieing, and almost being killed by my step-brother; none of it compares to this. I've never had my heart broken. How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me. I love her; isn't that enough? I love her, shouldn't she be grateful to be loved. Maybe I wasn't grateful enough for her love.

"Emmett," some one says. I sit up and see Jasper in the door way. I narrow my eyes at him and he sighs.

"Let me tell you what happened," he says. He comes over and sits down next to me. "When she hugged me she told me she wanted to leave. I convinced her to come upstairs and tell me why. She told me what happened while she packed. Then she snuck out the back way. She's gone Emmett; I really did try to convince her to stay. I thought she should talk to you before leaving but you know how stubborn she is."

"I see," I say.

"She let you this," Jasper says and he holds out a letter. "I'll, leave you alone now." I look at the envelope and open it carefully.

_Dear Emmett,_

_I've left this with Jasper. He knows what happened. From my Point of View, that is. I just had to leave. For two reasons. One, I saw Heidi on you. Then when I saw your gun I saw ropes near the chair. Maybe she had you tied up and maybe she didn't, but seeing that broke my heart. Two, you saw what Royce did to me. How can I live with you after that? I don't want your pity, or for you to look at me any differently._

_I love you so much, but I need to be away from you right now. It's over for now. Maybe some day down the road it'll work but this is just too crazy. Had we met under better circumstances things would definitely be different. But who are we kidding; we got caught up in all the wrong things. I can't believe we thought it would still work after all this was over._

_But who knows, maybe, like I said, it will work. Just not right now. On the drive home, I was thinking all this over and I even thought of a song. Typical of me to write a song about all the events that happen in my life…_

_Every time you go  
Every time you go_

It starts with a picture  
And it sits in your frame  
And we part with a letter  
And it ends in my name

It starts with forever  
And it ends with a touch  
And I know that you're clever  
And I don't ask for much

Maybe we forgot all the things we are  
We are together

You said I'm arresting  
You said I had heat  
I really thought that we'd go further  
The second time we'd meet

Now I'm tired of trying to keep you  
All I want to do is sleep  
And perhaps when I'm sleeping  
You'll get back on your feet

Maybe we forgot all the things we are  
We are together

Wake me up  
Wake me up  
Stop my fall  
Every time you go

Tape me up  
Then break me up  
Ever so gently  
When I'm at my weakest

It's not so hard  
Every time you go

I run a mount to meet you  
When I knew a storm had come  
I felt the rain on your face  
And the damage you had done

I know what you're thinking  
It will never be the end  
And when the storm is over  
You won't see me again

Didn't know the price I paid for all the times I stayed  
When we were together

Wake me up  
Wake me up  
Stop my fall  
Every time you go

Tape me up  
Then break me up  
Ever so gently  
When I'm my weakest

It's not so hard

Maybe we forgot, are we awake or not?  
Maybe we forgot, are we awake or not?  
Maybe we forgot, are we awake or not?  
Or maybe we forgot

Wake me up  
Wake me up  
Stop my fall  
Every time you go

Tape me up  
Then break me up  
Ever so gently  
When I'm at my weakest

Wake me up  
Wake me up  
Stop my fall  
Every time you go

Tape me up  
Then break me up  
Ever so gently  
When I'm at my weakest

It's not so hard  
Every time you go

Every time you go  
Every time you go.

_Love, Rosalie_

_p.s. it'll sound better when there's music. Listen for it on the radio._

I put the letter down and look up at the ceiling. Then I say, "I love you too, Rosalie."

**Two months later…**

I spent New Years Eve with Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice at Esme and Carlisle's house. However, then I left. Since then I've moved out of my apartment and bought a nicer one, in the better part of Seattle. It's kind of like Rose's was. However, I don't know if she still lives there. I haven't seen or talked to her since she left. For about a month I avoided pretty much anyone who didn't involve work.

I turned Royce's company around and it's a protection agency now. All the ex-assassins are happy with what I've done and so am I. it feels like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

Bella had the twins, January 26th, two days before her due date. She named the first David Edward and the second Connor Emmett; much to my objections. However, she says it's only a middle name and therefore I can't say he'll be teased all through school for his name. She made a good point, there. I watch the kids a lot. They're really adorable and I can even tell them apart, a little bit. It also helps that already David is getting his father's green eyes and Connor is getting his mother's brown eyes.

It's March 1st and the cancer benefit is on soon. I want to watch it. It'll be the first time I actually see Rosalie since the break up that didn't even happen face to face. I stay away from tabloids, so I don't risk seeing her and I don't listen to the radio. Now, though, I think I'm ready for this. How bad can it be? I'm not even going to the actual event. Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper are though. So, I volunteered to watch the twins. I'll watch it on television.

I turn on the TV after I get the boys to sleep. I turn on the channel and watch for awhile. I wonder if Bella is having a good time; or if Edward, Jasper and Alice are. They're all back stage and I wonder what they've been talking to Rosalie about. Have they told her that Heidi tied me to the chair? They know she did, I told them. Then I told them that Rosalie didn't know if she did or if I was willingly being with her. Soon, Rosalie steps on stage. She looks stunning and I feel my heart ache.

"Hey every one," she says, smiling. "I want to sing a song I wrote awhile back. I've just finished recording it for my new album and I hope y'all like it."

Then she sings the very song she wrote n her letter to me. She was right, it sounds amazing with music. I feel myself get teary eyed, but I don't stop watching. I can handle this. When she finishes the crowd cheers for her; that's when I turn off the television. I stare at the blank screen for about ten minutes until I'm interrupted by a baby crying. I stand up to go comfort whichever of my nephews is crying.

When I get in the nursery I see that it's Connor, my god son. I smile and pick him up. I rock him and then decide he probably needs to be fed. So when he stops crying I put him in the little swing and warm up one of the bottle that Bella left for me. I can get through this; I can.

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go until the end of this story! I know that must make all of you so upset! Nah, just kidding, but anyways, only one more chapter! Don't worry though, there's going to be another story. The song was called Every Time You Go and it's by Ellie Goulding. Check out my page for a link to the song; or just search it on YouTube or something, that's your choice. How do you feel about everything that's happened in this chapter? What do you think is going to be revealed in the last chapter? Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. On My Own

I finish talking to Jasper and all my bags have been packed. He keeps trying to stop me and get me to stay and talk about what happened with Emmett. Of course he's telling me that, he's a therapist. I pick up the rose Emmett left me when he went off to find Royce. Then I go into his room and leave it on his window sill. Then I take of my engagement ring. I know that it was my mother's, so I could keep it if I wanted, but it doesn't feel right. I slide it onto the rose and walk out. Then I sneak down the stairs and out the back. I get into my car and drive away. I've made my decision.

**Two months later…**

I've returned to normal life. I go to public appearances, and record in a studio for my new album. I have been auditioning for a few movies and for one movie; I've gotten a call back. It seems like an interesting, funny movie and I'm hoping I'll get the lead part. There's only one thing that hasn't been normal.

"Maybe it's because of stress," Bella says as Alice helps me put on my necklace. I've invited Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper to the cancer benefit. According to Bella, Emmett is at her house watching the twins; just thinking about Emmett makes my heart clench.

"Don't be stupid, Bella," Alice says. "She missed her period, what do you think that means?"

"Well sometimes, women get it late when they've been stressed out," Bella says.

"Have you been having symptoms, Rose?" Alice asks.

"Some," I say. I read on a website that pregnancy symptoms can come two to three weeks, or even four to six weeks after the sex. I hope Bella's right and I'm not pregnant, I can't handle that right now.

"Well, we have to get you a test," Bella says. I sigh and sit down. This just had to happen. I left Emmett is this is karma, getting back at me for making the stupidest decision of my life. Alice sits down next to me and rubs my back.

"We'll buy it for you, Rosalie," she says. I smile at her, she knows if I were seen buying a pregnancy test, the tabloids would go crazy.

"Do you think it could be Emmett's?" Bella asks. Since I left her brother, she's been a little less open around me. She didn't even tell me when the twins were born, Alice did. I understand that she's not very happy with me, but I think she understands that I was confused when I made the decision.

"I hope so," I say.

"Is there a way to find that out?" Alice asks.

"I don't know," I tell her. "If I am pregnant… I might not find out until the baby is born… Royce… did what he did to me only like four days after Emmett and I…"

"Did the nasty," Alice finishes.

"Shut up," I say and I laugh.

"Well, we're here for you," Bella says.

"Thank you," I say. I look at the clock and realize I'm going to be going on soon. I'm the last individual performer. I'm going to sing one song and then every one else that was here tonight is going to come out and we're going to sing a song all of us together. I walk on stage when I'm queued and the crowd cheers for me.

"Hey every one," I say, remembering to smile. "I want to sing a song I wrote awhile back. I've just finished recording it for my new album and I hope y'all like it."

Then I sing 'Every Time You Go'. The song I wrote for Emmett. I hope he's watching. I hope he knows I still care about him so much and that I'm sorry. However, I don't think I would ever admit it openly. I am too proud and stubborn to do that. When the song is over the crowd cheers and I smile. Then every one else comes out on stage. I'm joined by, Beyoncé, Rihanna, Mariah Carey, Ciara, Melissa Etheridge, Mary J Blige, LeAnn Rimes, Leona Lewis, Keyshia Cole, Ashanti, Sheryl Crow, Natasha Bedingfield, Fergie and Miley Cyrus. It's time for our big number together. The music starts and we all line up in our places and sing…

_Beyonce: The heart is stronger than you think  
It's like it can go through anything  
And even when you think it can't it finds a way to still push on, though__Chorus  
Sheryl: If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough  
But the heart keeps telling you don't give up_

Me: Sometimes you want to run away  
Ain't got the patience for the pain  
And if you don't believe it look into  
your heart the beat goes on

Rihanna/Miley: I'm tellin' you that  
Things get better  
Through whatever  
If you fall, dust it off, don't let up

Sheryl: Don't you know you can go be your own miracle

Beyonce: You need to know

Sheryl/Beyonce: Who are we to be  
questioning, wondering what is what  
Don't give up  
THROUGH IT ALL, JUST STAND UP!

Fergie: It's like we all have better days  
Problems getting all up in your face

Leona: Just because you go through it

Fergie: Don't mean it got to take control, no

Leona: You ain't gotta find no hiding place

Keyshia: Because the heart can beat the hate

Leona: Don't wanna let your mind keep playin' you

Keyshia: And sayin' you can't go on

Rihanna: I'm tellin' you that

Miley: Things get better  
Through whatever

Rihanna: If you fall

Miley: Dust if off, don't let up

LeAnn: Don't you know you

Natasha: Can go

LeAnn: Be your own

Natasha: Miracle

Me: You need to know

Everyone: : If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough  
But the heart keeps telling you don't give up  
Who are we to be  
questioning, wondering what is what  
Don't give up  
THROUGH IT ALL, JUST STAND UP!

_Mary: You don't gotta be a prisoner in your mind_

Ciara: If you fall, dust it off

Mary: You can live your life

Rihanna/Me: Yeah

Mary: Let your heart be your guide

Rihanna/Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah

Mariah: And you will know that you're good if you trust in the good

Ashanti: Everything will be alright, yeah  
Light up the dark, if you follow your heart

Mary: And it will get better

Mariah: Through whatever

Everyone: If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough  
But the heart keeps telling you don't give up  
Who are we to be  
questioning, wondering what is what  
Don't give up  
THROUGH IT ALL, JUST STAND UP!

_If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough  
But the heart keeps telling you don't give up  
Who are we to be  
questioning, wondering what is what  
Don't give up  
THROUGH IT ALL, JUST STAND UP!_

Fergie : You got it in you, find it within  
You got it in now, find it within now  
You got it in you, find it within  
You got it in now, find it within now  
You got it in you, find it within  
You got it in now, find it within now  
Find it within you, find it within

_Everyone: THROUGH IT ALL, JUST STAND UP!_

The song ends and I smile. The crowd claps and every one out there is standing. We all bow and exit the stage. Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper are there to congratulate me on a good show. Then Alice and Bella return with me to my dressing room. I start to put on my change of clothes and think about what we had been talking about before the show started.

"We'll get one for you tomorrow, and we'll bring it to your apartment," Alice says.

"But, we have to go now," Bella says. "I told Emmett we'd be home at a certain time."

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow," I say. They come over and hug me, and then they leave.

The night passes slowly. I'm anxious and I don't know what to do. I crawl into bed and eventually, around one o'clock I fall asleep. When I wake up, I don't remember what it was that I was dreaming about but I think it was probably the same dream I've been having for weeks now. A dream that is basically a repeat of the night Emmett killed Royce, except in the dream, Royce kills Emmett. Not exactly a dream, more of a night mare.

I stand up and walk around my apartment. I stare at the piano and think about how Emmett and I had our first kiss there. Then I sigh and step out onto the balcony. Half an hour later, I'm still out there and I see Alice's car pull into the parking lot. I go inside and quickly, get dressed. Then I make some hot chocolate. It was cold out there, even though I had on Uggs, fleece pajama pants and a sweater. Alice and Bella come inside; I assume they used one of their keys.

"Good morning, sunshine," Alice says cheerily.

"The earth says hello," I whisper.

"What?" Bella asks.

"Nothing," I say, thinking of Emmett. Alice tosses a paper bag on the counter.

"We got five," she says proudly.

"How smart of you," I say sarcastically.

"Hey, when I thought I was pregnant, I took seven," Bella says.

"I took three," Alice says.

"That's why we settled for five, because it's between three and seven. Every one is different, after all," Bella says.

"Go, take them!" Alice says and she shoves me into my bathroom. I'm glad that I didn't pee this morning when I woke up, because I really do have to go. I end up taking three tests. I'll just take all five. I come out of the bathroom and Alice sets the microwave timer. I sit down and stare at my hands. This is going to drag on and on, I just have a feeling.

"So… I'm having a girl," Alice says. I look at her and smile. I remember how she told Jasper she was pregnant. It was Christmas and she gave him a book on pregnancy.

"When are you due?" Bella asks.

"July 4th," Alice says. I can tell they're trying to just make small talk, but the subject isn't exactly helping. Finally the timer dings and I stand up. I walk into the bathroom and Alice and Bella follow close behind.

"Holy crap," Bella whispers.

"Oh my facking gosh," Alice says. They're peering over my shoulder and looking at the same thing I am; five plus signs, staring up at us.

"Don't tell him," I whisper. My friends look up at me, confused. "Don't tell Emmett."

"But, Rose," Bella says.

"Please, don't," I say. "Let me tell him… myself." They nod and exit the bathroom. How can I tell Emmett that I may be pregnant with his baby or Royce's baby? He'll hate me. I left him and now I can't go back to him. I can do this and I'll have to do this, on my own.

The End

* * *

**That's the final chapter of this story. I'm surprised I got it written so fast. But I was getting anxious. I knew what I was going to write, but I just couldn't wait to see how it came out. So, the third story; I don't know when it'll be started. School starts up for me soon, so I don't know if I want to start it yet.**

**About the song, it's called Just Stand Up and it's by all the aforementioned artists, plus Carrie Underwood. I just figured I would have Rosalie singing Carrie's parts. I'm sure you're all heard the song before, but a link to it will be on my profile page. It's really good and I suggest listening to it.**

**Another thing, if you want, you can go to my blog and see a picture I got for Bella's twins. Also, remember the poll for who was to kill Royce? Obviously, Emmett was the winner. However, I just thought I'd mention it.**

**Thank you so much for reading until the very end. I'll post information about the sequel soon. Until then, please review and remember that I don't own Twilight.**

**~EM~**


	19. SEQUEL

Hey everyone,

No, this isn't a legitimate chapter. However, it is an author's note that is going to inform all of you have not figured it out yet that… *drum roll*…

The first chapter of this story's sequel has been posted. So far, the story doesn't have an actual name. It's just called 'Sequel to Innocent'. I would really appreciate some title ideas. I've been toying with a few but I can't make up my mind. I want it to fit in with the theme of 'Guilty' and 'Innocent'. I know I've referred to the stories as the 'Judgment Trilogy'. So what about calling the new story 'Judgment'? Or something that's like that? Let me know what y'all think and go check out the first chapter!

Thanks for being awesome,

~EM~


End file.
